Live and Let Die
by ghostanimal
Summary: Funny. I had always hoped an honorable warrior on a loyal horse pulling a carriage holding his treasures from his adventurers to finally take my sister and I away from Dawnstar. I guess a mad jester with a demonic steed hauling a cart that had his dead mother resting in it was close enough. CiceroxListener
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably under Rustleif's glare.

"You just love piling onto your debt, don't you Luna?" he sneered.

"I don't mean to, it's just-"

"I don't need more excuses," the Nord interrupted me as he worked his forge with expert hands. He wiped his hands on his blacksmithing apron and reached into a pocket. "Take the nails. Consider that an extra ten gold on top of the two-hundred you owe me."

I winced at the numbers he reminded me of, but I accepted the nails and made the short walk home. I was tempted to dig into my precious savings to pay off some to keep the grouchy blacksmith from complaining. I understood that Seren had a baby on the way, but he still had plenty of gold. Sera and I were starving half the time.

Speaking of Sera, did she need more health potions? She insisted that she felt better, and I believed her, but she still looked so sickly. But thankfully, she was much better than five months ago, when the frost troll attacked her. The attack left her permanently unable to use her legs and very sick. It took all the healing magic I knew, and another debt that I just recently managed to pay off from Frida, to have Sera at her current health.

I brushed back the thin cloth that was the door to our excuse for a home. Sera was leaning against the wall, braiding little bits of her dark red hair with Grohiik on her lap. Grohiik was her stuffed wolf that Mama made her from the pelt Papa brought home. She still kept it, even though we were reaching our nineteenth year. We had one older sister, Ria, who lived in Whiterun. She left shortly before the fire, and we heard nothing from her. No letter, no courier, despite the fact that I sent nearly fifty since the fire and Sera's accident.

Upon hearing my footsteps, she looked up at me with a bright smile and light green eyes sparkling. I smiled back. We were identical twins, but hardly anymore. Sera was much paler and thinner than I, while I had strong muscles that impressed even some of the soldiers that occasionally passed through Dawnstar from all the work I ended up doing to make ends meet.

"I got new nails," I told her, holding out the object for her to see. "I can put the board back up and prevent snow from coming in."

"That's good," she replied, her voice choked some. She knew that this meant that we just owed Rustleif more.

I opened our chest. It held everything we owned in the world, which was mainly clothing and a few tools I bought to repair our constantly damaged home. I grabbed the hammer and walked to the outside of our house. Putting some nails in my pocket and grabbing the board that had been ripped from the others as a result of last night's horrid winds, I began to nail it back into place.

It was an excuse for a home, a very poor one. The wood was badly damaged, half burnt from the fire that claimed the lives of our parents nearly two years ago. I had not bothered fixing or replacing it. The second our debts were paid, I was going to save money to buy a horse and the supplies to make a small carriage. I would ride the horse anywhere, with my sister and our small chest of belongings in the carriage. Anywhere. Anywhere was better than Dawnstar.

About a month after the fire, war came to Skyrim. This was like a blessing. With men at war, more jobs became open to me. Not well-paying, but enough to pay a little of my debts and still feed Sera. I still blush when I think about a silly hope I once held, a hope that an honorable warrior on a loyal horse pulling a carriage that contained treasures to take me as his wife, my sister riding in the carriage as he took us away from Dawnstar. I soon forgot about it, knowing that the likelihood of that was bigger than a dragon swooping down and eating me.

I hammered the last nail in place. It looked awkward, but I honestly didn't care that much. The house was shitty anyway, what was one more ugly thing?

Looking out at the ocean, I felt my heart sore and a grin spread across my lips. The Sea Squall was almost at the docks. Captain Wayfinder was back. I went back inside and casually tossed the hammer inside.

"Captain Wayfinder is back," I told Sera. She looked at me with conflicting emotions, and I knew why. We were good friends with him, but on the other hand, to put it bluntly, the Captain was one of my regular customers. The other two were Leigelf and one of the Dawnstar guards. I didn't know his name, but I always knew it was the same by the heavy accent he had. Also, since Beitlid found out, I hadn't seen Leigelf lately. On occasion, the passing travelers, sailors or guards came, but those three were the ones I could always count on. "I'm going to go see if he needs any help."

Before Sera could protest, I was already outside. I didn't need that conversation with her. It always ended up with her crying, upset that this was just one of the ways I had to do to make ends meet. She always felt awful, telling me that if she was never so stupid as to think she could kill a troll herself, that she wouldn't be nothing but dead weight to me. It always took hours for me to assure her that I love her, even though she could no longer walk. She wasn't useless. I could not sew or cook, which she did with the dresses that had holes, and made the best of the pelts and food I brought home.

I walked down to the ocean shore, watching the sailors yell out instructions as they began to rope the ship to the study wood of the docks. Captain Wayfinder was calling out an order to a sailor, who nodded towards him and ran off to do his order. Upon seeing me, he smiled and motioned for me to come over. I walked over, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Looking for work?" he asked. I nodded. "Well my crew is thankful to be on land, and I intend to give them the day off today to rest. Our cargo can wait till morning. But while we were gone, we were approached by the strangest man."

"How was he strange?" I asked. He knitted his brows together as he spoke to me in a hushed tone.

"Firstly, he dresses as if he was a fool, a jester from a king's court." Seeing my weird look, he continued. "And that is not all, Luna. He approached me, insisted that he wished to sail to Skyrim. Normally, I do not allow travelers on my ship, but he offered me much coin, so I could not refuse. He brought a horse with him, along with his dead mother in a crate."

"His clothing option is…odd, but what is weird about bringing a horse with him?" I asked. "Or his mother? Perhaps he wishes to bury her here. Many travel here with horses or wishing to bury their dead in Skyrim, especially Nords."

The Captain's lips pushed together in a thin line.

"The horse is…is…I do not know how to describe it other than…demonic," he half-whispered. "And the fool…the entire trip he spent in the cargo area…talking to the crate. Whispering to it. Having silent conversations with it. He took his meals there and slept there too. The man is mad, I tell you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my tone becoming hushed as well.

"He won't let any of my crew help him take the crate off. It's too much for one person to carry, even me, and I helped him load it. I need him to take it off before tomorrow, if he allows you to help him," he told me.

I nodded and pulled away from him, walking up and onto the ship. I never really knew why I did things like this for Captain, all these weird favors for free. Probably because he was my most generous customer, especially after his long voyages. I knew his ship quite well and quickly located the fool he told me about. He sat in between a large wooden crate and a small boxed stall containing a dark horse, dressed in black and red jester's clothing. I immediately saw Captain's discomfort over the horse as well. The eyes were not just blood-red, but glowing fiercely in the dim light of the cargo.

"Would you like any help moving your mother?" I asked him. He jumped some and stared at me, looking up and down observantly.

"You're not one of the horrid sailors," he commented.

"No, I'm not. My name is Luna," I said patiently, giving him a sweet smile. "The Captain said that he needs you to leave the ship before tomorrow."

"Cicero doesn't want the idiot sailors touching Mother!" he cried out. "They call her awful names, insulting sweet Mother!"

"It's alright, Cicero," I told him gently. "I'll help you carry your mother off the ship and onto a carriage."

"There's no need," Cicero responded. "Mother's new crypt and Cicero's new home isn't far."

"Well would you like to get there now, so that you can get Mother settled in right away?" I asked. His eyes grew wide and sparkled with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Let us take Mother to her new home!" he chirped happily. "Cicero will come back for Shadowmere after the young maid and Cicero take Mother home. Do not worry; Cicero will pay you with coin. Clinky, shiny coin!"

I know my own eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea of Cicero giving me coin for moving a crate. Cicero grabbed one end, and I picked up the other. We slowly made our way out of the cargo hold and off the ship. Cicero briefly told me that we were only walking a little distance. I just hoped that my arms wouldn't fall off. His mother's crate was heavy. What kind of coffin did he get her? Based on what Captain said and what I myself have seen, he must have been really attached to her.

"When you get back, I'll be waiting in my room with your coin," Captain called after me as Cicero and I began to slowly move towards his home. Cicero gave me a questioning look, and I flushed a light red. That probably just gave away that I'm a harlot. Ah well. Better to let Cicero never have respect for me than to once have it and loose it upon discovering the truth.

"The Captain is paying the maid to help Cicero move?" he asked aloud. I felt a bit relieved. Maybe I could lie and actually have somebody who respected and was kind to me. He didn't need to know my reputation yet.

"Yes," I lied softly.

But Cicero said nothing else until we reached his 'home'. And by home, I mean we reached a large black door that I had never seen, despite all my years in Dawnstar. I never saw this house carved into the small mountain-like hill.

"Cicero can handle it from here," he told me, reaching into his pocket. He slipped a coin purse into my hand, grinning like a fool. "Now shoo. Cicero has much to do, and no time for chatter!"

"What about Shadowmere?" I asked.

"Cicero will get him when he gets Mother inside and out of the cold."

I wanted to remind him that his mother was dead, but feared he would take his coin back, so I just walked back to the ship. Glancing into the bag, I felt my breath getting caught in my throat. The coin…it was enough to completely pay off Rustleif and still feed Sera and I for nearly a week. I turned to look for Cicero to thank him, but he had disappeared into his home, along with the crate.

I found myself back at the ship, walking onto the deck. Just because Cicero gave me enough to pay off my debt and feed my sister doesn't mean I'm still not saving for that horse.

Captain was waiting for me outside the door to his private room. He grinned upon seeing me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Charging your usual fee?" he asked softly, kissing me neck.

"Yeah," I replied, grabbing onto his sleeves. "And as normal, I want the coin upfront."

"You're adorable when you pretend you're in charge of this," he chuckled.

"Luna?"

I froze, but Captain paid no attention. My eyes drifted off to the side to see a surprised Cicero leading Shadowmere. He was back so soon? How long had he been there? No doubt long enough to hear that entire conversation.

"Be gone fool," Captain scowled, noticing him too as he opened the door to his room, ushering me inside.

Cicero had stood there until Shadowmere nickered and shoved his nose in the jester's shoulder, making him finally move to leave the ship.

* * *

I saw Cicero the next morning after I presented the coin to Rustleif. The blacksmith looked like he didn't believe his eyes, but he didn't question me. Instead, he accepted my coin and said that I was no longer in debt to him.

The jester walked passed me and avoided my gaze when I finished up with Rustleif. I jogged up next to him.

"I'm sorry," I told him. I don't know why, but I felt like I owed him an apology. He just laughed merrily.

"No need for apologies," he told me with a smile. I felt a bit relieved. "What you do isn't Cicero's business."

"And what you do isn't my business," I replied with a smile. He returned it. "So are you staying here, or are you just passing through?"

"Cicero is staying," the jester explained. "For now, at least."

I nodded, breaking away from him to go home as he continued on his way.

* * *

Over the month, I saw Cicero walk to the inn and to Frida's potions store. Other than that, I never saw him anywhere else, just to those two locations to buy food, potions, and hire a courier to send and receive letters. He was always in a hurry too, and he seemed to have an endless supply of coin, despite never working anywhere. Sera had suggested that maybe his mother left him a large inheritance. This seemed plausible.

I had asked him who he was sending a letter to, and every single time he replied "Astrid." I had never heard of her, but then again I didn't know many outside of Dawnstar. He seemed to exchange letters with this Astrid very much, but I could never get any clear idea from him if Astrid was his wife, his lover, a sister, a friend or even a daughter. To be honest, I was a tad jealous. Even though he now knew my true reputation and main occupation, he was still respectful to me. One by one, when the people of Dawnstar found out what I was doing, they all immediately lost respect for me.

But Cicero…

He still treated me like a friend. Nobody, besides Sera, still treated me nicely. Frida was the warmest to me, but even she was very disappointed and was not afraid to show that she hated me some.

What did I care now? Cicero pulled me out of my debt to nearly everybody in Dawnstar as well. Every few days, he paid me to take Shadowmere out to exercise. Despite his demonic appearance, Shadowmere was probably the most gentle and loyal horse I've ever seen or ridden. Very fast and energetic too. No wonder Cicero needed the horse exercised. He certainly wasn't riding him anywhere from what I saw.

I was walking home from exercising Shadowmere. Passed the reins and exhausted horse to the jester, I accepted my gold and went on my way. I passed a few buildings when I hear shouting.

"You!"

I turned to see Beitlid. She was walking, well more stumbling, towards me, a bottle of mead in her hand that she waved around. She walked uncomfortably close, leaning into my face so that we bumped noses, forcing me to step back. Her eyes were red, and her breath stunk of mead. The woman was clearly drunk.

"You are the reason Leigelf and I are getting a divorce," she hiccupped, her voice conflicting as to whether it wanted to scream or sob this information. My eyes grew in surprise. I knew that I caused much conflict, but Leigelf had assured me that Beitlid and him made peace. "He doesn't love me anymore, says that I never pay enough attention to him, that I'm always too focused on work."

I reached a hand out to comfortingly pat her shoulder, but she swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me, harlot," she drunkenly sobbed. "You stole my Leigelf. Said he and you were going to get married soon after the divorce is final."

This made me squirm uncomfortably. He had the coin that I needed. I provided the feminine attention his wife wasn't giving to him. He paid me, and I gave him what he wanted. Nothing but business. Simple as that.

She suddenly snapped out and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me close. My nose scrunched up at the heavy smell of mead she was breathing on me.

"But you know what?" she choked.

"What?" I replied, humoring her.

"You cannot have him," she hissed, her drunken sobs slowly turning into drunken fury. Um, I never wanted him? "Leigelf cannot marry that which is dead."

I felt a sharp pain in my side. Beitlid had stabbed my side, the older woman missing my stomach in her intoxicated state. This gave me enough time to grab her wrist, trying to pry her iron dagger from her long fingers. A struggle for power occurred, with me finally ending up with the upperhand. I grabbed the iron dagger from her fingers, making her shriek.

Not bothered by losing her dagger, she punched me in the jaw, making me fall over. Beitlid sat on me, pinning my arms to the ground with her knees and her long fingers grabbing around my throat. She grasped it tightly in her grip, making me choke. The dagger was in my hand, if I could only move my hand…

Her grip became tighter, and the world was becoming fuzzy as I wiggled and squirmed. My hand was free! It wasn't the one clutching a dagger, but I still managed to hit the side of her face, making her fall off. Throat now free, I breathed deeply before I turned to look at her. She was on her hands and knees. I kicked her so that she fumbled onto her back before I grabbed her throat, slamming her into the ground.

I looked at her wide, drunken eyes that were filling with fear, and they should be. I had the upper hand. I was sober, had her dagger and was stronger. My hand didn't choke her, but she still gasped for breath, beginning to sob again.

Beitlid's tears would do her no good. I hated the woman, even before my parents died and this whole mess concerning my life started. She was always a rude, shrill woman. Hateful to everybody she saw, especially her husband. Leigelf was a good man, aside from being stuck in an affectionless marriage with this bitch. It was only a matter of time before he left her. I just sped up the process.

I was suddenly blinded by fury and fueled with new energy as I buried the dagger up to the hilt in her chest. The life slowly left her eyes as crimson began to stain the snow around her. But I was not done. I stabbed her again. And again. And again. And again, again, again, again, again and again.

When I finally stopped, her entire chest, stomach and throat had stab and deep slash wounds. What slightly scared me was how I…didn't care. I had just murdered a semi-innocent woman in cold blood, but I didn't care one bit. Felt no remorse, no guilt, stole all her coin and for good measure, I kicked her in the face. I'm sure I broke her nose and cheekbone, but the dead body didn't protest at this abuse. More blood just dripped onto the snow.

My clothing stained in blood, I walked home without a care. No guards saw the bloodstains, and soon, I found myself home. I snuggled next to my sister in our combined bedroll, clean and in a fresh night dress. I didn't even care if they found out. After all, it's not like people could possibly think even less of me.

* * *

The next morning, I felt more chipper and happy than I had in years. I woke up earlier than normal and dressed, tying my hair back as I walked outside to take in the beautiful view of the oceans softly crashing against the shore.

I spied Cicero leading Shadowmere from the stables. Shadowmere was pulling…an empty cart? Why? Was he leaving?

My good mood fell slightly as I began to walk down to meet up with him.

"Morning!" he called out cheerfully, waving to me. I weakly smiled.

"Morning," I replied respectfully, my eyes on the carriage. "Are you leaving?"

"Astrid has invited Cicero, Mother and Shadowmere to live with her," he replied, patting the horse's nose. Shadowmere snorted and pushed his nose into the jester's hand, wanting more attention.

"You need help loading the carriage?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Cicero can handle it," he told me. I nodded, staring longingly at the carriage. With my debts paid off, I was so much closer to finally owning my own horse. Right now, I had the coin to build the small carriage I would need. "Need something?"

"Just…jealous," I admitted softly, scratching Shadowmere's nose as I stared at his glowing eyes. "You get to leave. I've been trying to get out of this place for nearly three years."

Cicero looked thoughtfully at me.

"Where does Luna wish to go?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sera talks about going to live with our sister in Whiterun," I told him. "I don't know where I want to go, but anywhere is better than Dawnstar at this point."

"Cicero is going to Falkreath," he said slowly. "He will travel through Whiterun. Cicero can take Sera there and, if Luna wishes, she can come with Cicero to Falkreath. He's sure Astrid will accept Luna to live with the family. She's so nice, so polite in her letters!"

I stood still in disbelief. Was I still dreaming? Cicero was seriously offering a harlot and her disabled twin a ride out of Dawnstar? Shadowmere nickered and moved his nose into my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grinned and scratching the horse's mane, promising Cicero I would be back soon to get Sera and our few things.

I ran up to my home. Sera was still sleeping peacefully. I picked up and threw Grohiik at her. The stuffed wolf hit her cheek, making her green eyes flash open.

"What is it?" she cried out, pulling the sleeping furs over her head, a pale hand reaching out and pulling the wolf under the blanket with her.

"We're leaving Dawnstar," I announced. This caused her to sit up, the sleeping furs dropping into her lap.

"You got a horse?" she gasped.

"Better," I grinned. "The man I told you about, Cicero-"

"You mean the jester?"

"Yes! Him! He's taking me to Falkreath, and he said that he could drop you off in Whiterun on the way!" I chirped.

"You're going to Falkreath, and I'm going to Whiterun?" she repeated. I nodded, grinning wide. She didn't return it. "But…we'll be separated."

My grin fell, remembering this. We were twins. And like most twins, we rarely separated. I believe the farthest I've been from her was from our home to the docks. This would be the first time I wasn't with her.

"You'll have Ria," I reminded her gently, dropping to my knees next to her. "And we have to grow apart sometime."

Sera looked up at me sadly, but nodded and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"There is a professional healer in Whiterun," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Maybe they can do something about…this…"

She gestured to her useless legs. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I will come and visit you," I told her, smiling bigger. "And if the healer can do something about your legs, I'm quite sure I'll see you in the Companions, won't I?"

She grinned.

"I'll be the next Harbinger," she joked. I laughed, packing up our stuff as Sera neatly folded and handed it to me. We both agreed to just bring some clothing, our family heirloom and Grohiik. Everything else we owned wasn't important enough. It fit in my cloth bag, so I swung it over my back and picked up Sera bridal style.

"Say goodbye to the pathetic shack," I told her. She jokingly waved goodbye to our old home. A new one awaited us in Whiterun and Falkreath.

Cicero was ready. He giggled at the sight of us. I noticed a spot he cleared for Sera to sit, which I gently put her on. She thanked Cicero multiple times for doing this to us. She rested on our bag, holding her wolf close in her arms. I jumped up to sit on the driver's seat with Cicero, and soon we finally left Dawnstar.

Funny. I had always hoped an honorable warrior on a loyal horse pulling a carriage holding his treasures from his adventurers to finally take my sister and I away from Dawnstar. I guess a mad jester with a demonic steed hauling a cart that had his dead mother resting in it was close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Does anybody else find Cicero's semi-serious voice quite sexy? I also hope that this story turns out to be a good story that follows the Dark Brotherhood questline, but yet doesn't follow it exactly.  
**

* * *

I do not believe I ever really saw the world without a layer of snow covering it. Just not being surrounded by snow made me feel better. Once we slowly crossed into Whiterun, Sera chirped from the back that she could see some wild horses. I saw the group of said horses grazing in the fields, looking warily at our wagon. Nothing but dangerous or bothersome wildlife ever came around Dawnstar, or even worse: smelly fish.

Cicero hummed to himself the entire trip, and I barely caught bits in pieces of the demented lyrics he softly sang under his breath as Shadowmere made his way. I had wondered to Cicero if we should give Shadowmere a break, but he reminded me of the insane amount of energy and strong. Agreeing, I went back to watching another group of horses graze. One neighed at us, causing Shadowmere to stop and look towards the source of the neigh, giving a neigh of his own in response before Cicero lightly forced him to go on.

When we finally reached the Whiterun stables, I told Cicero that I was going to take Sera to find our sister and that I'd meet up with him at the local inn. He agreed, so I picked up Sera and our small bag, carrying her up to the gates and inside.

I shifted my twin in my arms and looked at the city. It looked so much nicer, fancier and beautiful than ugly, snow-covered Dawnstar.

"Where do the Companions live?" I asked a nearby guard. He blinked at us before replying.

"Go straight, up the stairs to the left, then the stairs to the right, and you'll find Jorrvaskr," he told me. I thanked him, and as I left, he shouted after me, "No lollygaggin'!"

I followed the guard's directions, and found myself face to face with the door of the Companions. I shifted Sera again so that I could open a door.

"They're at it again," a voice called out, and a few people rushed to crowd around a Nord and Dumner fighting. I set Sera down on a bench and scanned the area for Ria. Several shouted bets on the girl, a few throwing septims on the table for the boy. Walking up to the crowd, I put my hand on an Imperial and made her turn around. Ria seemed surprised to see me, which was understandable.

She was even more surprised when she landed on her ass on the ground, hand holding her jaw where I punched her. The fight between the Dumner and the Nord had stopped, and everybody had switched their gazes to us.

"WHERE IN OBLIVION HAVE YOU BEEN?" I shrieked at her. Ria looked a tad terrified, and she should. I was beyond pissed. I sent so many couriers, telling her the news and begging for her to return, telling her about how Sera and I were starving, that Sera was permanently injured, that Mama and Papa were dead and how we needed her there. She ignored them all to gamble on half-drunken fights.

"I've been in Jorrvaskr," she squeaked.

"I sent countless couriers! Did you not receive any of my messages?" I growled. Ria nodded slowly.

"I got them all," she said slowly. "But I knew it was just Ma and Pa telling me to come home. You know how upset they were that I left, so I just let Tilma use it with the other old letters in the fireplace."

"You're an idiot," I hissed at her. "Those letters were all from me. Telling you that Mama and Papa died. That our home was destroyed. Informing you that your sisters were starving because nearly all our coin was melted into useless ore and nearly everything we own gone. Letting you know that Sera is now permanently injured because she tried to take down an ice troll by herself since it was too big of a money opportunity to waste."

Ria's eyes grew wide as I listed off what I had written to her as she slowly stood. By the time I got to Sera, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Everybody was staring at us, too shocked to really speak.

"I told you that you should have read the letters," a large, dark haired man suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up, Farkas!" she sobbed, pushing past him and running down some stairs, a door slamming shut behind her. With her departure, everybody suddenly broke their silence to quietly give excuses as to leave the room or move away from me, save for 'Farkas'.

"That was a little harsh," Farkas told me. I scowled at him.

"Dawnstar was harsher to me than I had been on her," I replied sharply. He nodded in slight understanding.

"Is that your sister?" he asked, gesturing to Sera. She was in shock at my outburst towards our elder sister.

"Yeah. She can't walk," I told him. He looked thoughtfully at her.

"You should take her to the Temple of Kynareth. The priestess there is a miracle worker when it comes to injuries, she's tended to the Companions for as long as I can remember," he replied. "She might be able to help her some."

I smiled slightly at him.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I'll just take you there," Farkas said, walking up to Sera. My twin smiled warmly at him as he scooped her up, and I saw a small blush stain her pale cheeks. I would blush too if I had a cute, muscular Companion carrying me bridal style. "You coming?"

I nodded and followed him.

"So you two are Ria's little sisters?" he asked, trying to make conversations.

"We're twins," I replied, smiling at Sera. She mirrored my smile exactly.

"I can tell," he chuckled. "I have a twin too."

"Is he a Companion too?" Sera asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I knew what she was thinking. Cute, twin Companions for us.

"Yeah," Farkas answered, oblivious to the silent conversation we were having. "His name is Vilkas. Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor, and that my brother has his smarts."

"I'm afraid Luna got both the smarts and strength," Sera sighed. "If I had either, I wouldn't have been defeated against the troll."

"I may have the smarts and strength, but I still don't have any cooking, sewing, blacksmithing, alchemy or social skills like you do," I pointed out. Sera beamed at my compliment before mouthing that I could have the smart twin, and she could get Farkas. I rolled my eyes at her, smiling. When it came to people, Sera was just generally liked more. People told me, especially Mama, that I was the bitchier, more socially withdrawn of the two of us while people flocked to Sera, who had amazing charisma and way with words. I smiled at her as I opened the door to the Temple of Kynareth for Farkas.

"Ah, Farkas," the priestess said gently, smiling at the Companion. "What brings you here?"

"My friend here badly hurt her legs so that she can't walk," he explained, setting her down on an empty healing bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"An ice troll attacked her. I used all the health potions I could possibly find and stabilized her," I replied.

"When did this take place?"

"About five months ago."

The priestess had pushed up Sera's skirts to examine her legs carefully.

"It's been such a long time. It would have been better if she had come to my care immediately," she frowned. I winced. "But there is still a good chance we can make some improvement. I cannot guarantee that she will walk, but I will try my best. She may need to stay here for a few weeks as I oversee her treatment."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Sera. She smiled back at me, and I smoothed her hair. I glanced into my coin purse. I had saved three-hundred coin, and I pulled out two-hundred of it to give to her.

"I do not charge for my treatment," she told me, pushing it gently back towards me. "I do what I do in Kynareth's name."

"Then accept it as a donation to the Temple," I insisted. The priestess looked conflicted, but nodded and accepted it. She called for her assistant to go put in an order to the alchemist for some more healing potions, handing him my coin. He eagerly accepted it and rushed out the door.

"I'm going to go meet Cicero at the inn," I told Sera, still smoothing her hair. "Unless you want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine," she said, her voice trembling some even though she smiled.

"Luna? Sera?" I glanced behind us to see Ria, her cheeks stained with tears. "Oh girls…I'm so sorry…I just assumed that…you know since Ma and Pa were so against me leaving…Oh there is no excuse for what I did, is there?"

Sera sat up and opened her arms, which Ria ran into eagerly. They hugged tightly for several minutes before Ria finally pulled away. She looked at me awkwardly, until I gave a small smile and opened my arms. I eagerly accepted her hug.

"Are you two here to stay?" Ria asked once she released me.

"Sera wants to stay, but I'm going to Falkreath," I replied. Ria looked up at Farkas questioningly.

"I'm sure Kodlak would be okay with her staying with us," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I assumed Kodlak was their superior.

"I might have to stay here for several weeks anyway," Sera reminded us. "Enough time for me to possibly find somebody to board with if Kodlak says no."

"I'm not sure why you're going to Falkreath," Ria began, turning to me. "But I wish you safe travels. And I promise to actually read any letters you send me this time. I swear by Ysmir's bear that I will!"

I smiled at her, kissing Sera's forehead before telling her that I was going to go meet Cicero at the inn. She grinned in reply, telling me to stop by before I left.

* * *

Cicero was waiting for me at the bar, chatting excitably to a man in black robes.

"Aye!" the man in black cried out when I sat on the other side of Cicero. "How about a drinking contest? If you win, I'll give you a staff."

I glanced at him curiously.

"Cicero AND his traveling companion need their wits tomorrow," Cicero clarified to the man, grinning madly to him. He then glanced at me. "Where is Sera?"

"Dropped her off at the Temple," I replied, accepting a bottle of mead from the innkeeper. "The priestess said she might be able to help her."

Cicero cheerfully clapped and squealed, making me roll my eyes in his over-enthusiasm.

"We should drink to that," the man in black told us, wiggling his eyebrows and holding up a tankard.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sam," he replied. "You sure you don't want to win a staff? All you gotta do is beat me in a drinking contest."

"Maybe next time," I declined. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, offering the staff to another man, who immediately accepted. "So we're spending the night here, and then we're going straight to Falkreath?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding. "Only a day until Mother reaches her new home, her new crypt!"

I didn't comment on this, instead taking another swig of mead.

* * *

I said goodbye to my sister, reminding her that she could send letters to me at the local inn in Falkreath and that I would reply before I left early that next morning. It was more difficult than I thought to leave behind my twin. I had never been that far away from her before. Never been a real emotional person, that was Sera, but I could feel my heart break as Shadowmere pulled Cicero and I away from Whiterun. Part of me wanted to rush back and stay, or carry her to Falkreath with me. We were reaching our nineteenth year though. It was about time we separated.

Even though it was hard.

"By the Gods, I miss her already," I whispered to Cicero, having never taken my eyes off the city walls since we left.

"Now that Cicero and Luna are alone, Cicero should admit the real reason he asked her to come along," he said hesitantly, completely changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally tearing my gaze away from the city hidden behind the trees to look at the jester next to me.

"Cicero knows what you did to poor Beitlid," he told me in a hushed tone. I froze.

"If you were planning on turning me in for the gold, you should have done so in Dawnstar where the guards actually care," I replied, quickly gaining my confidence back as I smirked at him. Cicero laughed.

"No, no, no! That is not what Cicero meant. Cicero meant that Luna killed well," he explained. "Stabbed and stabbed and stabbed poor Beitlid, even though her life was clearly gone, Luna kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing. And no remorse! Astrid is sure to like such a girl like Luna in her family."

"What are you talking about fool?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. His normally shrill laugh turned into a low, dark and strangely sexy chuckle.

"Cicero is talking about the Dark Brotherhood," he said, keeping the dark tone. I stared wide-eyed at him, and he smirked. "Oooohhh yes! Cicero speaks of the assassins that hide in the shadows of the night, killing the victims of Black Sacraments in Sithis and the Night Mother's name."

"You…want me to join the Dark Brotherhood?" I questioned slowly. Cicero nodded eagerly.

"Of course, it's not up to poor Cicero to decide though. If he could, he would take Luna in a heartbeat, but alas, Cicero cannot. It's a decision everyone in the Sanctuary has to agree on."

I didn't comment. Instead I looked out at the world surrounding me. Mama had always told me nature was beautiful, and now I agreed that it was, since it wasn't covered in snow.

Joining the Dark Brotherhood?

Well, I must admit that it felt wonderful to be the reason behind Beitlid's death. The rush I felt as I saw her blood stain the snow. What did I have to loose? I had a limited amount of gold, and it would only be a limited amount of time I could survive on the coin. Now that I was out of Dawnstar, I did not want to ever sell my body again. I even promised Sera that. With the war, there were many people that left to fight, leaving behind plenty of jobs for me to take.

But the war would eventually end, although I am not sure if it would ever be in my lifetime. I cannot depend on that. Crime makes a lot of money, and people will always perform the Black Sacrament on an ex-lover or a thief. Perhaps it would be a more stable job. If nothing else, I could always sneak in the shadows and kill until I marry or get murdered.

If I ever marry, that is. Not many would be too excited over marrying a snarky, ex-prostitute killer.

Cicero was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I smiled slightly at him and nodded, closing my eyes.

"If they'll accept me, I would gladly join the Brotherhood," I replied. Cicero squealed and clapped excitedly, giving me a surprise hug. I awkwardly patted his back.

* * *

"You did not say anything about bringing a new sister to us, Keeper," she told him, voice oddly calm and collected.

The woman was Astrid, self-proclaimed leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Falkreath Sanctuary. She was a blonde Nord that held an arrogant smirk at all times. She stared down at Cicero and I, who stood before the crate. Next to her was her husband, Arnbjorn. He was a blonde too, only...hairy.

"Cicero knows, he knows indeed! But Cicero saw her kill with no remorse! He believes she would make a fine addition to the Brotherhood," he replied, grinning like a fool to her. Astrid looked at me, very skeptical.

"I will give her a chance," she said slowly, observing me carefully. "But if it doesn't work out..."

"Cicero understands!" he chirped. Astrid smiled at him.

"In the meantime, you and the Night Mother are very welcome here, Cicero. You will be given respect deserving of your title as Keeper," she said happily to him. "As Keeper, you may have your own room, the one I showed you earlier. If your little friend passes, she may share the common bedroom with the others.

"As for you," she began, turning to me, "once you help Cicero get the Night Mother settled in, come find me for your first contract, a test to see if you're fit to be one of us."

"Yes, Astrid," I told her, nodding respectively. She looked satisfied with my answer.

"Both of you need to remember this. I am the leader here, I am in charge and my word is law," she lightly threatened, giving us both harsh looks.

"Yes Mistress! Understood perfectly! You're the boss!" Cicero laughed, clapping his hands.

"Your word is law," I half-echoed her. She smiled triumphantly before linking her arms with her glaring, disapproving husband before walking off.

"Yes Mistress. You're the boss...for now..."

I blinked in surprise, staring at the suddenly very dark and serious tone he took. Noticing my stare, he giggled.

"Let us get Mother settled in!" he exclaimed. I forced a smile and helped him carry Mother to his new room.

* * *

"Your weapon of choice?" Astrid's voice asked me, still as calm and collected as our first meeting.

"Bow and arrow," I replied. She put a long bow and steel arrows in my hands.

"Your target is right over there," she told me, nodding her head towards the beggar wandering around in badly torn clothing near a half-burned down home, similar to my own house in Dawnstar. "The beggar. Try to leave no bounty. I'll be watching."

I nodded, walking off in a daze as Astrid observed my every movement. Looking at the beggar, I felt a bit bad for him, catching bits in pieces of his mentally-ill mutters to himself. I snuck around him, climbing up onto a tree. Glancing down near the bridge, I saw Astrid fixed on my figure in the tree.

Carefully drawing the bow, I looked at the beggar. He was crouched over a table, muttering to himself. Lining up the shot, I aimed my arrow carefully. Having to shoot down prey that ran because you missed the first shot was a pain, and I had learned a long time ago in my many years of hunting deer and wolves that the first shot, if executed correctly, would kill in one hit. If it didn't, it crippled the prey long enough to grab another arrow and quickly kill it with the second shot.

I suddenly let go of the string, watching the arrow fly through the air and let the steel pierce his neck. The beggar slumped over the table, his soul in the Void.

Three guards swarmed around the body, talking amongst themselves about what had happened. But before I could be discovered, I had slipped out of the tree and soon found myself next to Astrid.

"You did better than I expected," she told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we casually strolled away. "Welcome to the cozy little family...Sister."

I grinned and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as well. I liked Astrid already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Don't flip out too much over the mild LunaxBrynjolf. It'll turn into LunaxCicero soon.  
**

* * *

When we returned, Astrid introduced me to the rest of the family: a child-vampire, a grumpy Redguard, a cranky uncle wizard, a friendly Argonian and a pretty Dumner. They all happily accepted me as sister, and I could immediately feel the love from the small family.

After introductions, Nazir promptly gave me my first assignment: Go to Riften to kill the elderly owner of Honorhall Orphanage, Grelod the Kind. I wasn't quite sure who wanted a woman called Grelod the Kind killed, especially since she was running an orphanage, but I didn't question it. Cicero also gave me permission to use Shadowmere as I pleased. He insisted that he rarely rode the demonic animal and that Shadowmere needed a lot of exercise to burn off all his energy.

So I sat in front of my small campfire. It rested near my bedroll, and I planned to stay the night in the wilds. I wasn't afraid though. I had Shadowmere.

Speaking of the demonic horse...

I smiled, watching Shadowmere roll around on his back in the tall grass.

"You're like an overgrown puppy," I spoke aloud to him. Shadowmere promptly rolled onto his legs and stood, snorting in disagreement before shaking his mane and flicking his tail to rid himself of various plants that stuck to his fur.

It was wonderful. I was on my way for my first official job. And although he couldn't talk, Shadowmere was still good company. A very loyal and obedient horse, although he liked to randomly stop so that he could eat flowers or berries.

Flicking his tail again, Shadowmere began to munch at the grass resting underneath. Allowing the fire to slowly die out, I went to sleep.

* * *

"Bad Shadowmere!" I scolded when he stopped to sniff and munch on another plant. "At this rate, we'll never get to Riften."

He shook his mane before bucking lightly, just enough to make me slip in the saddle and grab onto his mane to prevent falling off. I scowled at him, and he snorted in response. Damn horse. Once I got situated properly, he finally picked up the pace the rest of the route to Riften.

Ah, Riften. The city of cutthroats and thieves. Perfect location for a first contract kill. I dismounted Shadowmere and became assured by the stable keeper that they would keep Shadowmere fed and watered while I enjoyed my time in Riften.

"Halt! Before you can enter, you must pay the visitor's tax," the guard stopped me the moment I stepped forward towards the gate.

"What's the tax for?" I asked, giving him a suspicious glare.

"For the privilege of entering the city, of course."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This is obviously a shakedown," I hissed. I glanced towards the other guard, who was pretending to not notice the scene.

"No it isn't. Hand over the gold, and then I'll let you enter Riften," he insisted.

"You shouldn't be taken advantage of young women like this!" I cried out.

"Watch your tongue, Imperial," the guard warned, pulling out his battle axe. The other guard finally took notice and pulled out his own sword. I scowled.

"How much is the visitor's tax?" I grumbled.

"Thirty coin."

I sighed heavily and handed over the gold before the guard smugly let me in. Once inside, the heavy scent of dead fish hit me, making me scrunch up my nose. I made my way inside the local inn to see a man in robes rambling about Mara. Brushing past him, I approached the counter and paid for my room. Turning on my heel I ran into somebody, causing me to stumble backwards. I looked up into a smirking face that was carefully observing me.

"Never did an honest day's work for all that coin you're carrying, huh lass?" he asked smoothly in probably one of the sexiest accents I have ever heard. A sexy accent with a pretty face wasn't something I needed bothering me at the moment though.

I scowled at him.

"I happened to have worked hard for all my coin," I snapped, attempting to push him out of the way, but he was a bit stronger than me and stayed put.

"Come on, lass, you can tell me."

"Brynjolf!" the inn keeper scolded him. "Leave the poor girl be. She's not interested in your Falmer Blood elixirs."

"Alright then, Keerava," 'Brynjolf' replied, moving past me to the counter. "I do believe you still owe me some coin."

The Argonian stiffened at the words. Brynjolf slid his hands on the counter, smirking.

"I'll give it to you when I have it," she insisted. Brynjolf's smirk was replaced with a warning glare, leaning in to intimidate the poor woman.

"Time is running out," he reminded her. "You best get your coin, and quick. I am not known for my patience."

Keerava gave a small glare back.

"I'm not afraid of you," she sneered. Brynjolf gave a dark chuckle and leaned back.

"We'll see," he muttered to her before turning his attention back to me. "No matter how you earn your coin lass, I can help you earn more."

"Exactly how are you making your coin?" I asked, eying him a tad suspiciously as I shrugged his arm off when he tried to wrap it around my shoulders.

"If you help me with a little job, lass, I'll be more than happy to let you in on the details of where my coin comes from," he half-purred in my ear. I have to admit, I loved the way he called me lass.

"What did you have in mind?" I wondered. He gave a smirk.

"Meet me tomorrow morning in the market, lass," he told me, patting my cheek before exiting the inn.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. I had slipped out of the inn unseen through the small window and walked among the shadows to the orphanage. I clutched the bow Astrid had given me, and even allowed me to keep. I opened the door to Honorhall and crept inside. Everybody was asleep. The children were laying peacefully in their beds, and I silently crept forward towards one in slight curiosity. It was a young boy with dirty hair and sickening, yellow and purple bruise forming on his cheek. Frowning, I turned my gaze upon another boy in a nearby, who was drooling a mix of saliva and blood onto his pillow. My blood began to boil, now beginning to understand the reasoning behind the Black Sacrament performed.

I opened a door and felt sick to my stomach upon seeing shackles. Bloody shackles. Silently shutting it, I opened another door to see an elderly woman sleeping peacefully in bed. I grasped my bow and began to line up my shot. Soon as I had a perfect shot lined, I immediately released my hold on the bow. No, this wasn't enough. It was too kind to kill her with a bow that would immediately send her to Sithis. There was a dagger resting on her desk, which I picked up. It was slightly dull, but all the better.

My hand flew over her mouth and nose, making her eyes immediately snap open seconds before I slowly plunged the dagger into her heart. Muffled screams came from her as she struggled against me, but my hand held her firmly down, and I just nudged the iron even deeper. It wasn't long before she stopped struggling, weakly pleading me to stop with frightened eyes. I almost felt bad, slowly pulling the dagger out. She was an elderly woman, kind of reminded me of my grandmother before she passed a few years ago.

But I remembered the bruise and bloody mouth of the children, which caused me to stab again into her chest, making her groan one last time before the light in her eyes was completely extinguished. She stopped moving completely, her breath no longer coming out in panicked patterns against my hand. Her form was completely limp, and I let go of her. Grelod the Kind was dead.

My job complete, I slipped out the back door and into my room at the inn. And everybody was none the wiser.

* * *

The next morning, I casually leaned against Brynjolf's stall in the marketplace as the crowd he was entertaining moments ago turned their attention on the Dunmer.

"No! No! I didn't do it! Please, I swear!" Brand-Shei pleaded to the guard, who ignored his protests and prodded him towards the jail.

"Well done, lass," he praised. I gave a small smile. "Looks like I picked the right person for the job.

"Judging by the job, I suppose you make your living picking pockets and taking shiny objects?" I guessed. He chuckled lowly.

"Close," he responded. "I'm with the Thieves Guild. Come find me in the Ragged Flagon when you get the chance, lass. We could use a pretty and sneaky young woman like you."

"Maybe," I sighed. To be honest, I was quickly discovering how much more interesting it was to sneak up behind somebody and kill them rather than pickpocket. Watching them die was more fun than watching them walk away, completely oblivious to my new treasure. "I need to think on it."

"Take all the time you need, lass," he replied, putting an arm around my shoulders. This time, I didn't shrug him off. "Come down to the Flagon when you decide you're willing to join."

"You seem confident that I will join," I remarked. He chuckled again.

"Is your stay permanent?" he asked, deciding to not comment on my remark.

"No, I'm leaving tomorrow," I informed him.

"Then would you enjoy a drink on me at the Bee and Barb?"

Given my past, I knew that I should lay off on romance in general for a while. It was probably best that I didn't accept his offer, but I dumbly did. What was a few drinks going to do?

* * *

To my own surprise, I didn't wake up with a major hangover next to a thief. I woke up alone feeling slightly drowsy. Although I remembered a drunken promise that I would return to visit him, I doubted that I would actually return purely for a social visit. I really didn't need romance or whatever Brynjolf was trying to pursue right now.

I left town on Shadowmere and began my long trip back to the Sanctuary. Thankfully though, Shadowmere wasn't stopping as much to eat plants. We camped out for a night before we arrived to our new home. I took the time to swing by the inn and pick up a letter from Sera.

"Luna!" Cicero shrieked the second I walked into the main room. He made a mad dash for me and forced me into a hug. I gave a small, awkward laugh until he let go. "Was the kill really bloody? Did the victim scream for mercy? Ooo! Tell Cicero everything."

I gave a small smile at his enthusiasm, politely answering these questions before I opened the letter.

"What is that?" the jester asked as my eyes began to scan the contents of the letter.

"Hush for a moment, fool," I scolded him lightly. "It's a letter from Sera."

Cicero rested his chin on my shoulder and read the letter with me.

_Luna,_

_My twin! I hope this letter finds you in good health. My health, I must say proudly, has improved dramatically. I feel no more pain in my legs, and I have begun to walk some again The healer says that it would be a while to get my strength back since I spent nearly half a year not using my legs, but I grow stronger each day. _

_I am sorry to say that we cannot romance the Companion twins. Our Ria has beaten us to it and apparently wed Vilkas four months past. The Companion who carried me to the temple, Farkas, however, is still available although I have begun to take a liking to another. Farkas is a very kind man, like the elder brother we never had. _

_As I grow stronger, I have begun work helping Tilma clean Jorrvaskr. The poor woman is nearly growing too old for the task, so I provide her much help in the cooking and cleaning, and especially mending torn clothing, which I do not mind at all. It's nice to feel useful and to care for others again like I did before the fire. I enjoy working for the Companions, and I've grown close to Aela though I do enjoy all of their company. She is one of the Circle members, but she reminds me much of you. _

_I miss you very much. It's quite an odd feeling not having my twin by my side or always within shouting distance of me. You nor the jester spoke of what you are doing in Falkreath. I must admire that I am quite curious. _

_With love,_

_Sera_

"Imagine her surprise upon learning that Luna's taking souls for Sithis!" Cicero chuckled as I continued to re-read her last paragraph.

I didn't comment, softly biting my lower lip. What would I tell her? Hey twin, I've just been killing people at the request of pissed off Black Sacrament performers and collecting their souls for the Dread Father, so who's the man you've had your eye on? No way in Oblivion.

"You're back."

Nazir's deep voice startled me, making me jump. Cicero seemed unaffected. The Redguard chuckled at me and tossed me a small coin purse.

"Your payment. Word's spreading about how the old hag was killed in her sleep."

I nodded, examining it in my hand as he walked off back into the dining and kitchen area.

"Cicero, do you mind leaving me alone for a bit? I want to reply to the letter and send it off," I requested. The jester danced and nodded.

"Of course! Of course! Cicero will go check on Mother!"

I watched him dance off, rolling my eyes slightly at his retreating form. I searched the Sanctuary for a roll of paper and something to write with. Once I had the quill in my hand, I took a seat at the dining table. Nazir watched me as I silently made scratches on the paper, although he didn't comment.

When I finished my note, I let the ink dry before folding it and walking out of the Sanctuary to town in order to find a courier.

* * *

Contracts came slow and were hard to come by. Cicero insisted that this was because there was no Listener, so we had to rely on word of mouth and gossip. I had asked him about what the Listener was, and all I got was half-demented mutters and a mini-rant that I quickly slipped away from.

Out of all my new brothers and sisters, I found a very close friendship with Gabriella. Our bond was first formed on her shared ex-prostitute past, and she had used this to her advantage to kill. Seducing the target like she had many times, and at the most unexpected moment she made her kill. Soon I found myself spending much time with her and Babette. The two girls were very experienced in alchemy. Although Sera was more of a alchemist, they taught me some of what they know.

As for my jester friend, I enjoyed his company too. He made me laugh and smile a lot. Very demented, quite mad and nothing about him was normal, but he was still a decent fool. He enjoyed wandering around the Sanctuary to collect flowers to put at the Night Mother's grave, and on occasion he would bring us back alchemy ingredients he found. I found myself spending a lot of time with him as well, singing and playing musical instruments until Nazir or Arnbjorn yelled at us to shut up. Sometimes I accompanied him on his walks to collect flowers.

More letters came from Sera and I sent others in return. She was now fully able to walk, and her job as the Companions' housekeeper kept her busy and happy. By the fourth letter, I finally learned the name of the man she was sweet on, Farengar Secret-Fire. He seemed sweet on her as well, apparently very generous about teaching her magic and loaning her books. My letters were mostly truthful, which was quite unfortunate. I forced myself to lie to my twin, stating that Cicero and I were helping his friend with their shop. Barely a lie, for the Dark Brotherhood had begun to feel like so. They barely killed for a living anymore since they were relying on word of mouth and gossip for Black Sacraments instead of a Listener. The girls often ended up selling their potions and poisons rather using them during contracts. Astrid's husband contributed to this by forging weapons to sell in town rather than using the dagger he crafted to pierce the hearts of victims.

It barely felt like the Dark Brotherhood I had heard about, the stories about how the Dark Brotherhood slipped into your windows and night and killed you that Ria had told Sera and I as children to scare us felt like false tales.

When we finally received a contract, it had been nearly four months since I first joined the Brotherhood. Being the newest recruit and least experienced, the job was given to me. As fate would have it, the contract was in Riften. Nazir told me I was to set up and carry out the contract with Maven Black-Briar.

I picked up a letter from Sera on my way out of Falkreath, having only Shadowmere as a companion.

* * *

"It's about time!" Maven snapped at me when I approached her in the marketplace. She gave me a hateful glare as she looked me up and down. Her voice lowered some as she continued. "I've been performing the Black Sacrament for over three weeks!"

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, ma'am," I tried to be respectful. Her reputation was present even in Falkreath, and Astrid herself warned me to not cross or make her upset.

"It does not matter. You are here, and I have a contract for you," she immediately began. I was a bit taken aback by her rudeness, but I didn't comment on it. "Come with me, so that we can talk in private."

She turned her back to me and walked off. I followed her out of the small marketplace and to her front door, which she unlocked. She pushed the door open, and I walked inside. The home was beautiful and left me a tad awe-struck. I had never seen such beautiful or fancy furniture, food so foreign and mouth watering, a home so big. Instead of ugly barrels and sacks, she had expertly carved chests and hand-sewn, silky bags to hold her items. Many lovely smells hit me at once, the smell of fresh flowers and divine food.

I stood dumbly in the middle of the room until she snapped her fingers at me. I pulled myself out of my daze and followed her to a sitting room. She sat down in a large, comfortable padded chair, and I stood awkwardly for a moment before I slowly and carefully adjusted to another padded chair.

"I need you to get rid of a man named Sabjorn," Maven began "He owns Honningbread Meadery. The Dark Brotherhood is lucky. I was very close to contacting the Thieves Guild to do this job."

"Any specifics?" I asked her as she took a small dessert off a plate and ate it. She thought for a moment.

"Yes, in fact. It needs to look like an accident. I don't want a bloodbath," she replied. I nodded in understanding. She handed me a small coin purse. "I will give you the rest when the deed is done."

"Sabjorn's soul will be sent to Sithis shortly," I promised. She just waved me off before taking another small dessert to eat.

I escorted myself out, carefully closing the door behind me. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I looked up and saw Brynjolf approaching me.

"You've returned," he stated, sounding a bit surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked back, moving past him to the Bee and Barb. The mouth-watering foods Maven had in her home left me hungry.  
I was forced to stop when he put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to turn to look at him.

"It has been nearly four months since your last visit, lass," he reminded me. "Why were you in Maven's home?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, grabbing his forearms and gently prying him off.

"Yes. Maven only invites certain people into her home," he insisted, still holding onto my arms. "Are you in debt to her? You know that she may release you from your debt if you join the Guild, we have a very good business relationship with her."

"I am not in debt to her," I scowled. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"You had not returned in nearly four months, I just told you this," he replied.

"And why do you care?" I asked, successfully pulling my arms away from him.

"I missed you."

With that said, he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

_Luna,_

_I have exciting news to share. Farengar Secret-Fire and I are to be wed here in Whiterun at the end of the month. The Companions were very kind to lend Jorrvaskr for a day for the celebration. It would mean so much if you could attend! Even if you cannot make it, please come and visit. I want you to meet him, and I wish to see you again. It's been a while since I've seen you, my twin! You have not spoke much to me about how you are doing. Do you have any romances, or any men you have your eyes on?_

_Love, Sera_

I smiled at the letter as I tucked it into my bag before rolling onto my back and staring at the Bee and Barb ceiling. I could hear some of the drunken yelling of the people below.

After Brynjolf kissed me, I had immediately walked away and barricaded myself in my rented room at the inn. Keerava was very kind to me, agreeing to keep quiet about my location to Brynjolf. I barely knew him. Courtship was short in Skyrim, this I knew, but I didn't know anything other than he was a handsome thief with a dreamy accent. Not to mention, how would romance between a thief and assassin work? I found killing to be more interesting than just stealing, and I had not the slightest clue if Brynjolf would be alright with beginning to kill. If not, we would end up on opposite ends of Skyrim.

I sat up and moved to stand. Reaching for a quill and roll of paper, I began to write my response.

_My dear Sera,_

_I would love to be there. As for my personal romances, there is this guy named Brynjolf._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**We have some CiceroxLuna fluff in here. Enjoy  
**

* * *

That night, I sent a courier ahead of me to Whiterun. I had gotten up at an unreasonably early hour in hopes of avoiding the thief before I left that next morning, but I did not have such luck. He was sitting with his back against the stables, waiting for me. I put my hand up to cover my faces in order to prevent him from recognizing me, but he did anyway.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed my arm.

"What do you want?" I immediately snapped.

"Lass, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized quickly. I forced a small smile.

"It's alright," I sighed, pulling my arm away. "I have to go."

"Is it because of me?" he wondered as I found Shadowmere. The demonic horse seemed eager to see me, neighing happily upon my appearance and dancing slightly. Brynjolf leaned against one of the supporting beams.

"No," I half-lied, grabbing the saddle and putting it on Shadowmere's back. He stood still as I began to secure it into place. "My sister's getting married. I want to be there for her."

"I see," he said slowly. I patted Shadowmere's neck and kissed his forehead before grabbing the reins, sliding the bridal over his head. "Older or younger?"

"She's my twin, but she's a few minutes younger," I told him.

"Will you be back?" he asked.

"I'll return after the wedding," I promised. He seemed pleased, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't to visit him.

I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind to hug me, making me turn red some. I was thankful that it was still too dark to really tell. Instead I concentrated on adjusting Shadowmere's bridal. The hug felt more romantic than friendly, which made me slightly uncomfortable. I hated to admit that he was beginning to grow on me some, although I still had yet to feel any spark between us. Shadowmere suddenly snorted, snapping me out of my thoughts. Brynjolf had pulled away from me and reached to pet Shadowmere, only to have him pull away and neigh almost angrily at him. The thief chuckled.

"He's got a personality," he commented with a smile, looking at the demonic animal. I nodded in agreement. "Safe travels, lass."

I smiled gently at him before mounting Shadowmere and riding away, leaving Riften and the thief behind.

* * *

The closer I drew to the Whiterun gates, the more my heart pounded in excitement. I couldn't wait to see my twin again. Not only that, but she could now walk, something I had never expected her to be able to do again, and was to be wed. I could have a niece or nephew in a few years that I may spoil with treats and gifts.

As much as I wished to run into Whiterun and burst through the doors of Jorrvaskr, I figured I should complete my given job first. Maven seemed fuming that the Brotherhood made her wait so long to answer her Black Sacrament, and I knew she would be beyond furious if I kept the victim alive longer than I should have.

I rode Shadowmere to Honningbrew Meadery, which I casually walked into. A man was groaning behind the counter, whom I approached. He glared up at me as I came closer.

"Are you the owner?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, I am Sabjorn," he told me a bit coldly. "And unless you can find my useless assistant, I'm afraid the meadery is closed."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who knows? But he's supposed to be here helping me take care of the skeever problem," he grumbled. "If you can find him, send his lazy ass here."

Wheels turned in my head, as I got an idea. I looked at the frustrated man and gave him a friendly smile.

"I have no plans. I can help you with your skeever problem," I offered. He looked at me observantly before scowling.

"I doubt you'd be of good use, and I know you'll expect to be paid," he complained. He then sighed and looked me desperately. "But I have the captain of the guard coming soon to taste the mead. Very well. Here, take this poison and apply it to the nest. Kill any skeevers you can. Come with me, and I will lead you to where the skeevers like to spend their time."

Sabjorn handed me a small potion-bottle filled with dark purple liquid before slipping out from behind the counter and through a door. Glancing at the counter, I saw a full wheel of cheese sitting on it. I grabbed it and hide it behind my back, following him as he led me to a door. He unlocked it with a key and opened it.

"This is where they like to spend their time. In my cellar," he told me, motioning me to go inside. "Get to it."

In a swift movement, I grabbed the key from Sabjorn's hands and pushed him into the cellar. As he landed on the ground, I tossed the cheese in with him. I shut the door immediately afterwards, locking it and leaning my weight against it as if Sabjorn would suddenly start bashing into the door.

Instead, I heard Sabjorn begin to yell and scream, following by the footsteps and noises that skeevers made. I listened intently as the battle between a meadery owner and skeevers took place. Within minutes, Sabjorn's screams and cries for help died down. I waited a moment before unlocking the door and opening it a crack to peek inside. Sabjorn was lying, slowly dying from the wounds caused by the skeever's painful bites and scratches.

I opened the door a bit more, popping my head inside to see if the skeevers were still there. They had scattered away. With a sense of panic and urgency, I rushed in and checked Sabjorn. His breathing was shallow. I quickly stuck the dagger at his side into an open wound on his chest, making him give a loud cry of pain before it died down. His breathing had completely stopped, and I wiped the blood off the blade before replacing it. I put the key in his pocket and the bottle of poison in his hand, taking the top off and letting the liquid spill onto the floor before.

With one last glance, I went back inside the meadery and shut the door behind me. People would believe that Sabjorn was killed by the creatures he was attempting to rid his business of. I was curious as to if Maven had thought of what would happen when the meadery was passed to Sabjorn's next of kin, but I decided that maybe it was best to just not ask her when I went to collect my pay.

Exiting the meadery, I grabbed Shadowmere's reins and hastily walked a bit away from the scene to avoid the guards before I mounted him and rode him up to the stables.

The stable keeper accepted my coin before scratching Shadowmere's neck near his ears, his favorite place to be petted. Shadowmere neighed in approval before happily going with the stable keeper to the paddocks.

I walked up the path to the Whiterun gate. A guard politely opened the door for me, and I entered the city. Once inside, I didn't even need to be reminded where Jorrvaskr was, because a familiar face immediately took notice of me.

"Hey! Never thought I'd see you again!" Farkas told me cheerfully. I smiled at him as we walk towards each other. "But I guess I should have known you'd come, with your sister's wedding approaching."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied honestly. He grinned.

"I said the same thing when Vilkas got married to Ria," he admitted. "I guess their marriage makes us in-laws."

"I guess it does," I agreed, smiling some. "Do you know where Sera is?"

"Probably in Dragonsreach, that's where the court wizard lives and spends his days," he answered. After giving me brief directions, I said my temporary goodbye to him and walked up to Dragonsreach.

I walked inside the building, feeling a tad awkward and unease under the maid's gaze. They gave me harsh, suspicious looks that I forced myself to ignore as I made my way up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mirror image rushing towards me, and before I could react, Sera had nearly tackled me to the ground in a tight hug. I laughed, hugging her back equally as tight. I felt tears begin to form, though they didn't fall, in joy. She had run to me on her own, standing with no assistance and seemed happier than I had seen her since the fire.

"I cannot believe you're here!" she gasped, grabbing my hands in hers. "Come! Come meet Farengar!"

She pulled me off to the side to a small room where a mage in robes was bent over an alchemy lab. Upon noticing Sera return, he stood straight up and greeted her with a short kiss.

"Farengar, this is my twin sister, Luna. Luna, this is my husband-to-be," she introduced.

I smiled politely, shaking his hand. He gave a respectful nod, and silence fell over us.

"Luna and I are going to go catch up," Sera broke the silence. She embraced the mage, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded as they pulled away. Sera took my hand, and we walked down the steps of Dragonsreach and outside. "So tell me more about this Brynjolf man. You were quite vague in your letter. When do I meet him?"

"Never," I declared. "There is no reason for you to."

"Aren't you sweet on him?" Sera wondered as we slowly strolled through the city.

"No, but he is on me," I sighed, patting her hand with my free one. "I just…I just don't feel like I should have a romantic relationship right now, do you understand?"

"I do," she replied softly. "Because of Dawnstar."

"Exactly," I nodded. "I mean…it's so…shameful. Embarrassing. Do you think this is reasonable?"

"Only if you do not completely cut off the idea of romance forever," Sera replied with a smile. "Especially if you do find somebody who captures your heart, you shouldn't push them away because you're ashamed of your past. Those who truly love you would love you no matter what."

I wrapped an arm around Sera, and she did the same for me. The subject was getting too personal for my taste. I hated talking about Dawnstar, only Cicero and Gabriella being the family members that knew of that past life. Romance just wasn't something I needed to be sucked into at the moment.

"So, do you have a wedding dress?" I asked, changing the subject. Sera's eyes sparkled brightly as she immediately went into details about the details of the dress Aela and Tilma helped her pick.

* * *

Later that week, I witnessed the union of my best friend and sister to my new brother-in-law. The ceremony was simple, but Sera seemed overjoyed by it. I didn't talk to my brother-in-law much before the ceremony, and during the small after-party was when I had my first real conversation with him. We discussed a tad bit of politics, but mostly about history and magic. He was a tad too sarcastic and annoying for my taste, but I could definitely put up with him for Sera's sake.

Ria and Vilkas congratulated the new couple, and Ria flashed me that same old grin she gave me as a child.

"You're the last one to get married," she teased lightly.

I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed her, but I did feel a bit jealous. Ria had a strong, smart Companion to watch her back as they did their work together, and Sera had just married a brilliant mage that I knew would give her the typical housewife life she dreamed of. I was alone.

I knew then that it wasn't permanent and that I wasn't destined to live my life as a lonely old maid, but I still couldn't help but feel a tad jealous that my younger twin had married before I did.

Giving the couple one last congratulations and Sera another hug, I walked out of the city and collected Shadowmere. Upon mounting him, I directed him to Riften to collect our payment for Sabjorn's death.

* * *

I lightly knocked on Maven's door. Moments later, Maven herself answered. She gave me a surprisingly warm smile when she saw me.

"Ah, yes. I heard about Sabjorn's accident," she told me, smirking as she rose an eyebrow.

"Poor man died while trying to rid his business of skeevers," I faked sympathy for the dead man. "Such a shame."

"A shame for his family, but good for me," Maven purred, handing me another coin purse. "I added a little bonus for your creativity."

She shut the door in my face, but I didn't mind. I pocketed my new coin purse and turned to head towards the marketplace. I dearly enjoyed the bow and arrow Astrid gave me, but I decided that it was time I got myself a dagger to use. I bent over to examine some merchandise when I felt a shadow loom over me.

"Hello, Brynjolf," I greeted casually, not even having to turn around.

"I'm surprised you returned, lass," he replied, sounding cheerful and happy. I smiled and glanced up at him. The thief looked pleased by my return as well. "Doing a bit of shopping?"

I didn't comment, just nodding as I looked over the daggers Grelka had for sale. Said woman was glaring and scowling at me for taking my sweet time before finally picking an elven dagger. I loved the way it felt in my hands, the sharp blade that would be perfect for slitting throats in the name of Sithis. I paid Grelka, who eagerly accepted the coin. I slowly slipped behind her and pickpocketed at least half the coin back. I dared not to grab it all due to my conscious and desire to not be detected.

Brynjolf witnessed the whole ordeal, but said nothing. Instead, he smiled and walked alongside me as I made my way to the stables. Shadowmere was still saddled. I accepted the reins from the stable keeper's assistant, clicking my tongue softly and rubbing his nose. He neighed softly and pushed his nose against my hand, making me smile. I loved this horse.

"Will you be returning?" he asked me. I glanced at him.

"Maybe if business brings me back here," I replied.

"What business?"

I sighed softly and leaned my head against Shadowmere's neck. After thinking, I replied.

"Dark Brotherhood business," I admitted. He looked a tad surprised, but didn't look angry or scared. "Maven performed the Black Sacrament. Before that, I was to kill the Honorhall Orphanage owner."

"Thieves and killers are not that different," Brynjolf chuckled. "Lass, the Brotherhood is going downhill, and fast. The Guild is showing strong signs of getting their name known and feared again. Stay here."

I shook my head no, mounting Shadowmere.

"I belong to the Brotherhood. They saved me from a life I was desperately trying to escape," I informed him. He watched me adjust myself in the saddle.

"But lass, you'd be a perfect addition to the Guild. We need somebody like you," he began to argue. I held a hang up to prevent further argument.

"You do not need me in your guild if it is rising to power as you so claim," I pointed out to him with a small smirk. "I like you. You've been a good friend to me, that means something. But that is all you will ever be, Brynjolf. A good friend."

I didn't give him a chance to rebuttal, for I lightly dug my heels into Shadowmere's sides. He immediately began to trot away from Riften and away from Brynjolf.

* * *

I made it to the Sanctuary shortly before the sun was supposed to set. I dismounted Shadowmere, who snorted and wandered away to nibble on grass. Before I could climb down the small hill to the door, I saw Cicero running towards me. He must have been out collecting flowers for Mother. I watched as he stopped before me and handing me a Nightshade, which I hesitantly accepted.

"Luna was gone for so long, Cicero became worried!" he told me. I felt a little bad at the sad look he gave me before he instantly perked up. I smiled as I fiddled with the Nightshade in my hand. He took it from me and pushed my hair back some behind my ear and sticking the Nightshade in so that it rested just above my ear. I felt my face flush some at his touch. "But Luna is back now!" he chirped. "But Luna is back! How was the kill? Was it bloody? Ooo! Tell Cicero everything!"

"I went to Sera's wedding," I replied. Cicero had a look of sudden realization before smiling widely. "And the kill was interesting. I had to make it look like an accident, so I locked him in his skeever-infested cellar."

Cicero gave a shrill laugh, making me wince some but smile again. He clung to my arm, grinning madly.

"Oh ho ho! How creative of Luna! Tell Cicero more!" he begged. I pried his hands off my arm and instead linked his arm with mine. We walked into the Sanctuary together as I gave him a few details on the kill. We walked down the steps and passed the front room into the main area. Babette was playing with the Sanctuary pet spider, Liz. Astrid was leaning against the wall next to her husband, watching him work the blacksmithing table.

"Luna! You're back!" Babette called out. I waved to the unchild. She grinned a toothy grin at me. "Come tell us all about the kill! Sithis knows we haven't heard any fresh killing stories in months."

"That sounds lovely, Babette," Astrid agreed, sounding cheerful. "Why don't you go gather the others so that Luna could tell us all at once? And tell Nazir to make that special snack food from his homeland."

"Okay!" Babette replied cheerfully, running up the stairs to find our brothers and sister.

"I love listening to stories of the people we've killed," Astrid confessed, turning to me as Cicero and I approached her. "Almost feels like a real family bonding time when we all sit together and listen to each other's stories of our favorite kills."

I remembered that my arm was still linked with Cicero's, and I quickly jerked away. He seemed surprised at the motion, but didn't say anything.

Soon, our cozy little family was sitting near the forge's steady fire. Astrid sat next to her husband, Babette on her other side with Veezera in between her and Nazir. Next was Gabriella, then there was Festus, Cicero and then me. Nazir had made a huge bowl of small, puffy yellow balls that everybody but Cicero and I were eagerly snacking on. Seeing our hesitation, Astrid laughed lightly.

"It's called popcorn," she explained. "Try it. It's very delicious. Nazir is an excellent cook."

"My father taught me most of what I know," he continued. He gave a wide grin. "I killed him afterwards."

Cicero grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth, which I picked up one and ate it. Astrid did not lie. It was very delicious, so buttery and slightly salty. I eagerly ate another.

"So tell us about your contract, Sister!" Gabriella eagerly told me. I smiled and told the entire story, sparing no details.

After my story, Babette retold an old kill she made a few years after entering the Brotherhood, how she tricked a woman to run into a troll cave. Once her story was told, another one was told by Festus. Soon, everybody was retelling their stories.

Halfway through Gabriella's story on her killing an adulterous wife, I noticed that Astrid was snuggled into her husband and Babette had moved so that she could stretch out across Festus and Gabriella's laps. Gabriella was also leaning into Nazir. I automatically leaned against Cicero, who wrapped an arm loosely around my waist as we listened to Gabriella's details on the way she lured the wife into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Blame my friend, he got me addicted to Borderlands.  
**

* * *

"Luna, wake up."

A firm hold on my shoulder shook me awake. I grumbled and wiggled away from them. My pillow was yanked from under me and used to smack my head. No, don't wake me now. This was a good dream.

"What do you want, Gabs?" I whined to the dark elf, pulling the covers over my head, only to have them pulled off.

"Astrid wants you to find Cicero."

"He went missing again?" I asked, still trying to wake up as I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. For a while now, Cicero had this nasty habit of storming out of the Sanctuary upon arguing with a Brother or Sister. It was happening quite often, but he normally returned within an hour or two. "So what? He normally returns within the hour."

"He left shortly after dinner. It's in the very early hours of the morning now. Astrid is beginning to worry about the fool," she explained. "How could you not hear him and Arnbjorn fighting?"

"I was tired," I half-snapped, cracking my neck as I slowly pushed the covers off. "Any idea where he went?"

"You'd have to ask Astrid," she replied. I pulled on my boots and stood up. As I walked, I became more awake, and I made my way into the main living area, where Astrid was sitting near the blacksmithing fire. For once, she wasn't in her armor but nightclothes. When she saw me, she stood.

"Cicero and Arnbjorn had a fight, and afterwards Cicero fled. He seemed in a complete rage when he left," she told me softly. She truly looked concerned about the jester. "I convinced Arnbjorn to not chase after him, but Cicero hasn't return. He normally would have returned hours ago. I feared he could have hurt himself, and we need somebody to care for the Night Mother."

"Why do I need to go on the fool hunt?" I grumbled crankily. I was still pretty pissed that I was woken up to find a jester that would probably be home by morning anyway. There was no way in Oblivion Cicero would stay away from Mother too long.

"You two came to the Sanctuary together. He has more trust in you than any of us," she responded, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Please, just go find our brother."

I gave another grumble of annoyance as I dragged my feet up the steps and out the main door. Outside, I was met with a bitter chill, making me scowl in annoyance. I pulled my cowl mask over my nose and mouth before wandering off towards the area I knew Cicero enjoyed picking flowers from more than any other location. He was most likely hiding in a tree or something.

I ducked under some branches and waded through some bushes, becoming more and more irritated that I was playing hide and go seek with a fool at the ungodly hours of the morning. I could be still sleeping. I was having a pretty damn good dream too.

As I predicted, he was curled up in a ball, tucked away behind a tree and half-covered by some wild flowers. The fool immediately noticed me, and gave a smile of relief.

"Astrid sent Luna instead of her sheepdog after poor Cicero," he murmured, looking up as I towered over him. I growled in annoyance.

"Yeah. I got woken up because you ran off," I grumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling it to force him to stand, but he remained firmly planted on the ground.

"Cicero doesn't want to go back!" he whined, pulling his arm back. I kept a firm hold on it, stubbornly continuing our tug of war game.

"Oh by Sithis, why not?" I whined back, becoming impatient as I let go of his arm. He pulled it close to him.

"Nobody there likes Cicero!" he pouted, staring at me with wide eyes full of distress and depression. It was the same look Sera often gave me when she wanted something, and against my will, I began to soften. "They make fun of him; they insult and mock the Old Ways. They think little of Cicero and the stupid sheepdog won't stop chasing and taking Cicero's hat. It's Cicero's hat!"

"I like you," I told him gently. "And Festus doesn't mock the Old Ways, he embraces them and warmly welcomed you and Mother."

"But he still joins the others in mocking Cicero," he said softly, giving me that same sad look. I gave a small sigh and nudged him with my foot for him to scoot. He did, and I sat down next to him. The fool shifted closer to me and put his head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and pat his cheek.

"You need to come back," I told him. "What about Mother?"

Cicero stiffened before he immediately sprung to his feet. I fumbled onto my side from the sudden, energetic action.

"I'm coming, Mother!" he shrieked loudly, making a mad dash for the Sanctuary. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and blowing some hair out of my face before standing up myself to follow the fool back home.

* * *

"Astrid, do you have a minute?"

The blonde glanced at me from her position next to her husband's blacksmithing area, raising an eyebrow. The werewolf paused in his activities before he continued, listening in on the conversation. It was getting late, and most of the Sanctuary members had gone to relax themselves with their favorite hobbies or to an early night's sleep.

"Of course, Luna," she spoke. "What is it?"

"Cicero keeps running away because…well he believes we don't like him," I began.

"We don't," Arnbjorn cut me off. Astrid lightly smacked his back.

"He says the others speak poorly of him and mock him, and the Old Ways," I went on, ignoring Arnbjorn's interruption. "Could you…I'm not sure…talk to the others or something?"

"Cicero is, no doubt, insane, odd and a fool," Astrid declared. "But he is still our brother, and he is also the Keeper. I will talk to the others. You just keep the fool under control the best you can. He trusts you more than any of us."

"Yes, Mistress," I replied with a smile. Astrid gave a light smile back, and I walked back up towards the dining room. Nazir greeted me cheerfully and offered me a freshly made sweetroll.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked, making me smile some. I simply split the treat in half and held one of the halves up. My vision returned, and I spun on my heel to see Cicero happily snacking. He finished the treat, and gave me a mad grin.

"Would Luna like to accompany Cicero to gather more flowers for our dear, sweet Mother?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed with a small shrug of my shoulders.

He linked our arms together and skipped outside, causing me to half-run to keep up with his strides. The sun had long since set, and the moon was shining brightly, becoming our only light as Cicero practically dragged me as we went down the path.

Suddenly Cicero stopped and began to collect some Nightshade. I strolled over to a small patch of grass and laid down to look up at the stars. As I star-gazed I heard Cicero hum and sing to himself the same songs he sung to himself on the journey from Dawnstar. Gods, was I ever in his debt for helping me escape that place. I got a chill just thinking about the dreadful place. Or was that because of the cold? A strong, cold wind confirmed the second thought.

A form laid down next to me. I glanced over to see Cicero staring up at the stars as well, before I began to eye his thin jester's attire. He wore it when he was in the snow-covered Hold of Dawnstar as well.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. Cicero shrugged.

"Cicero doesn't get cold much," he replied.

"Well I'm freezing," I complained, shivering again. Cicero shifted to wrap an arm around me, pulling me closer. He wasn't lying, he was warm. Damn jester.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

We made small talk about the weather and stars before we finally headed back to the Sanctuary. Cicero had his handful of Nightshade and even a Deathbell for his Unholy Matron. He skipped a few feet ahead of me, allowing me to walk at my own pace.

The Sanctuary was quiet, everybody seeming to have fallen into a deep slumber since we had left. I went to go to my own bed, but Cicero grabbed my arm.

"Please, please! Come with Cicero to place some flowers at Mother's feet!" he begged. I wanted to go to bed, but he once again gave me that look.

I gave a weak smile and motioned for him to lead the way. He laughed happily and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the coffin.

I had never seen the coffin outside of the crate, and it looked very…expensive. Very decorative, and quite clean. Cicero was really dedicated to his Keeping duties. It was decorated with new candles, and the decomposing body smelled quite nice for a dead woman actually, the scent of lavender and snowberries.

The Keeper knelt down and arranged the flowers as I examined the coffin. So this was our Unholy Matron. I wondered if I would ever be able to earn a coffin this expensive and beautiful when I passed. Most likely not.

The entire time, Cicero muttered to himself. I didn't pay much attention, too distracted by my own thoughts to listen to the ramblings of his insane mind.

"Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant, but he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener."

I gave a double-take at Cicero. The voice sounded so…feminine. Was he doing that on purpose? That voice? By the Gods, this jester was crazier than I thought.

But he mumbled, almost whined something in response. I barely caught the words, "if you will not speak…to anyone!"

"Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you, for you are the one."," the feminine voice spoke again. I stared hard at Cicero, and I began to feel nauseous. That voice did not belong to him. But if it wasn't him…then who…

By Sithis, it couldn't be.

I stared hard at the dead face of the Night Mother, who's empty eyes stared back at me and with unmoving lips.

"Yes, you," she told me softly. "You who shares the Keeper's company. I give you this task, journey to Riften. Speak with Maven Black-Briar."

Cicero was again in his own little world, ranting in barely auditable mumbles. I faintly heard something about failing his mother, not being able to find the Listener and how he was so sorry.

"Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he's been waiting for, been waiting for so many years. Darkness rises when silence dies."

Cicero began to whimper and babble in soft tones. I suddenly gave him my full attention, feeling unsure of myself and what I had just experienced.

"Fool!" I called out. He seemed to snap away from his thoughts, and he stood.

"Sorry, Cicero became distracted by his thoughts," he sighed, staring off into space before giving me a grin. "It happens a lot."

Should I tell him? I glanced at the Night Mother. Was her speaking to me a sign that I was the Listener? She said something about how Cicero wasn't the Listener, but she never really officially crowned me Listener. I didn't really care to be the Listener, this whole Dark Brotherhood thing was just temporary. Not to mention I have been spending much time with the jester, maybe his madness was rubbing off on me.

"Luna scolded Cicero for becoming lost in thoughts, then she goes and does the same," he lightly teased, pulling me from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"D…D…," I began, but I didn't want to finish. This couldn't be real, I had to be sleep deprived. I must be going insane. There was no way I really heard the voice of the Night Mother. But I had already began, and Cicero was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

Instead of continuing, I took a step forward to wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him.

By the Divines, perhaps I was the fool.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Blame my friend, he got me addicted to Borderlands. I also feel like this chapter is kind of slow and eventless, but hopefully I can get some throat-slitting action in the next one.  
**

* * *

_Dear Sera,_

_Life is confusing, that is all I can really say. I have no clue what to do, especially when it comes to romance. I ended up kissing Cicero. For some reason, I kind of find him interesting. He makes me laugh. I did not want to face him (I am not even quite sure of his reaction, I left so quickly) so I immediately left Falkreath to do some business for the shop that needed done here in Riften. But yet I don't like spending much time in Riften, for that's where Brynjolf lives. He is quite nice but I just do not know him very well._

_Aside from that whole mess, I met somebody very interesting today, somebody that Mama used to tell bedtime stories of, straight from the old Nord tales. I had a drink of Black-Briar mead with the Dragonborn himself today._

The first thing I did upon entering Riften was go to the Bee and Barb. I made my way through a small crowd of people to the bar. It was the time of day when people were finishing their day jobs and needed a drink and company before going home to bed. Keerava seemed pleased to see me and accepted my coin for a room and a drink. I debated briefly on escaping to my room with my drink before Brynjolf realized that I was in Riften, but I eventually decided to stay with the crowd. It was nice to be in the presence of people outside the Brotherhood for a slight change.

I decided to sit at the bar so that I could make occasional small talk with Keerava. A few people came next to me to order a drink, although a young couple did decide to sit a short distance away from me at the bar.

Ordering a second drink, I noticed Brynjolf walk in and walk over towards the bar. I prayed he didn't notice me, but he did. But to my relief, before he could acknowledge me, the man sitting with me at the bar raised his tankard and cheerfully greeted him. The thief laughed merrily and strolled over faster, accepting the man's hand and shaking it.

"Gjak! Glad to see the dragons didn't end you!" Brynjolf chuckled.

"Almost did, but ended up with the materials to make the best damn armor in Skyrim," he replied with a grin. Brynjolf glanced at me before putting an arm around the man's neck.

"Lass, this is my good friend, Gjak. The Dragonborn himself," he introduced, ruffling the Nord's light brown hair playfully. "Gjak, this is the lass I told you about."

"It's Luna," I told Gjak, who smiled warmly at me and shook my hand, even though I didn't offer it to him. I examined him with a small, polite smile. This was the Dragonborn? The one who was going to save us from the dragon problem? He looked like he could handle a saber cat judging by his muscles, but could he really take down a dragon? The Nord looked quite young too, perhaps too naïve to solve the problem. Not that young though, no younger than I judging by the short beard. More importantly, how did Brynjolf know the Dragonborn? I was curious, and I ended up blurting out, "How do you know Brynjolf?"

Gjak grinned and warmly gave Brynjolf a playful punch on the arm. Brynjolf chuckled and smacked him lightly in return. The woman near Gjak rolled her eyes, but smiled at the two.

"This man saved my sorry hide," he replied, taking a sip from his tankard before motioning to Brynjolf with it. "Ya see, my parents moved to Cyrodiil from Skyrim shortly after I was born because of the war brewing. My mama died when I was just a baby, and my pa remarried this noblewoman. That bitch hated me and treated me like I was a disease-ridden skeever. So when I was nearing my sixteenth year, I told my step-ma to enjoy an eternity in the Void and returned to Skyrim. Soon as I stepped on the borderline, the Empire grabbed me along with some Stormcloaks, and I was off to Helgen to be executed. But Brynjolf here knew that I was just a kid, and he managed to convince the Legate that I was his rebellious nephew. After that, he took me here to Riften and pretty much taught me how to survive in Skyrim until fate came into play and I learned I was Dragonborn."

"Indeed," Brynjolf smiled.

"So why are you in Riften?" I wondered.

"Lydia and I are to be wed tomorrow, and then we're climbing the 7,000 steps," Gjak replied, putting an arm around the woman next to him, pulling her close to him. She flushed lightly, but beamed at him, kissing his cheek. I smiled slightly at the two. They seemed like a cute couple, and I unexpectedly felt guilt crawl into my stomach. I had left Cicero immediately after the kiss and left with just a quick excuse to Astrid that I was going to do some personal business in Riften, who told me to simply say hello to her friend, Delvin, for her.

Brynjolf suddenly refilled my tankard of mead and requested Gjak to tell us about some of his adventures. Soon, it was several tavern customers listening to the stories. The more Gjak talked, the more mead I sipped. I didn't mind slowly becoming drunk. Being drunk meant not feeling guilt over abandoning Cicero.

So I drank and drank and drank.

* * *

My head was pounding heavily when I woke up. Keerava was sympathetic to me, slowing little disgust when I threw up in her mop bucket after half-tripping down the stairs. I think I was beginning to grow on her, and I honestly became fond of the Argonian.

Once I tipped her (mainly to give apologies for the mop bucket), I left and knocked on Maven's door. A young woman who looked similar to Maven answered, and upon my request for Maven, she ushered me inside and called for her mother. The woman sat me down in one of the expensive, cushioned chairs and wandered into another room. I leaned into the cushions. It was so soft, so comfortable. I could happily sleep in one of these chairs. My eyes wandered the home, examining and admiring the riches the Black-Briars had come into.

"Beautiful, no?"

I immediately sat up straight when I noticed Maven standing in the doorway. She laughed at my reaction before sitting casually in a seat across from me.

"Very beautiful," I replied.

"Thank you," she told me. To my relief, she sounded cheerful and even looked happy to see me. "I'm glad the Dark Brotherhood is stepping up and responded faster to my Black Sacrament." Maven shot me a Look. "I am not a patient woman."

"We apologize deeply for the prior incident," I found myself telling her. "It will not happen again."

Maven nodded in approval, grabbing a small slice of colorful cake off the tray on the table next to her. She motioned for me to accept one of the desserts. I had never had any sort of dessert before. Pa believed it would spoil us and after he and Mama died, we just couldn't afford such luxury. I hesitantly hovered my hand over them before picking up a simple sweetroll.

"I wish you to take out Evette San in Solitude," she told me. "She sells spiced wine. That wine is making my sales there decline. I sent several letters to ask her to join with my company, and she refuses."

"What about Honningbrew Meadary?" I blurted out. She rose an eyebrow at me. "I mean, won't his next of kin take over?"

"You are sharp as a whip," she admired, pausing to take a bite of the cake. "He has no next of kin. The meadary is to go to his assistant. The same one that agreed to turn the meadary over to the Black-Briar if he gets to run the operation there."

I nodded, standing. I still held the dessert in my hand when I escorted myself out. As I walked to the Riften gate, I took a bite of the sweetroll.

It was perhaps the most delicious thing I had ever eaten.

* * *

Evette San was easy to strike down. An arrow to the knee from my position in tree crippled her before the arrow to the chest killed her. I was tempted to stay the night, since it had grown dark, but I rode my demonic companion to Morthal to sleep, then traveled all day until we reached Whiterun. Sera happily welcomed me to her home. Their home was technically a room in Dragonsreach, but she managed to secure a guest bedroom.

The next morning, I washed up and borrowed one of Sera's dresses, a light red and white one. It felt odd wearing a dress, I often wore pants or the armor Astrid gave me. My brother-in-law had already been up for nearly three hours and was studying over some Dragonstone tablet with a fellow dragon studier. I still felt a tad awkward and weird being alone with him, so I accompanied Sera to Jorrvaskr. Tilma was already slowly sweeping the floor. Sera insisted on the elderly woman to sit and rest as she made the Companions their lunch.

"Honey, you can't cook," Sera teased me, nudging me out of the way and taking over the cooking pot I was standing over. I flushed a light red but grinned. The soup I was supposed to be watching over was bubbling dangerously.

"That's why I have you," I teased back. She smiled at me.

"Who's preventing you from setting fire to water in Falkreath?" she wondered.

"Nazir does most of the cooking," I told her. "Gabriella and Babette prevent me from setting fire to alchemy ingredients."

Sera gave a loud giggle, making me automatically join in. Her laughter was so contagious.

"Who's been bringing home pelts for you to sew and meat to cook?" I asked.

"Mostly the Companions," she replied, stirring the soup so that the bubbling was dramatically reduced. "Farengar doesn't hunt or anything, but he makes a nice wage that can support us, even if I were to quit working for the Companions. I don't think I would quit though. Since you don't really need me to cook and clean for you anymore, it's nice to have somebody to care for. The maids in Dragonsreach always clean Farengar's room and cook for him."

"I may have Nazir to cook for me and Gabriella to clean, but I still need you for a lot of other stuff," I informed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Sera asked, giving me a half-smile.

"Like with everything else. I mean, I'm not…good with people and knowing what to do," I told her quietly.

"You mean as with the Cicero and Brynjolf situations?"

I smiled and nodded weakly. Sera shot a mirror image of my smile and stared into the bowl of soup.

"Describe Brynjolf to me," she requested, stirring the soup once more before grabbing a potato, beginning to peel and cut it with her iron dagger to drop into the liquid mixture.

"He's part of the Thieves Guild," I half-grumbled. She shot me a bewildered look, but said nothing. "Sexy accent, pretty face. He's pretty nice. Decent kisser. Don't know much else about him."

Sera nodded slowly as she dumped the rest of a potato into the soup. "Describe Cicero to me."

"A fool of hearts," I chuckled lightly, immediately smiling. "Very musical. Always telling jokes. Kind of violent and demented, but it's almost cute. Very devoted to his mother. If I feel down, he seems to always be ready to cheer me up with a Nightshade."

"You love that weird jester," she accused lightly, smiling. My smile instantly dropped, and I scowled.

"No I don't," came my rebuttal. My twin giggled knowingly. I didn't want to admit it. I liked Cicero. He was, aside from Sera and Gabriella, the only one who held respect for me despite knowing of my past life in Dawnstar. That jester made me giggle even when I was growing cranky or depressed. But he was a mad fool. Would he even understand what a romantic relationship was?

"From how you describe him, you feel something," she told me. I gave her a glare, making her laugh again.

"Keep stirring your soup," I grumbled.

* * *

I stayed for a few days before I took my leave back to Riften. Maven happily rewarded me with a nice sum of coin, part of which was spent on a round of drinks in the Bee and Barb.

Shadowmere and I slowly rode back to Falkreath. I would have to face Cicero. Hopefully he had forgotten the whole ordeal, but I doubted it. What would I say? If I told him the truth, I would have to deal with this whole possible Listener thing.

Upon returning to the Sanctuary, Astrid was waiting by the entrance, arms crossed. When I walked inside, she looked up hopefully but then her expression dropped back into worry. One look at her was all I needed to know what had happened.

"How long has he been gone?" I immediately asked. I tried to sound concerned, but my voice was cracking with relief. I could perhaps avoid the jester for a short time longer.

"About a half hour," she replied softly. "Nazir yelled at him, calling him harsh things because he wouldn't stop playing the lute and singing."

"If he doesn't return within an hour, I'll search for him," I promised. Astrid nodded, but stayed in her position near the door as I walked further inside.

_"My daughter, come to me. Another child prays to her mother."_

I unconsciously walked towards the voice's source, the Night Mother's coffin. Standing before it, I stared at the details of the engravings that decorated the casket. My eyes wandered over it, noticing things I never noticed when I was looking at the coffin earlier. I met eyes with the Night Mother before she spoke again.

_"My daughter, my Listener. I give you this task. Journey to Volunrrund. Speak to Amaund Motierre."_

"Luna? What are you doing?"

I jumped a mile in the air and immediately turned. Cicero was standing behind me, watching my every movement. I ran a hand through my dark red hair, thinking of something to say.

"I was paying my respects to Mother," I stuttered. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Where has Luna been?" he asked, voice growing low and serious. I shuddered.

"Riften and Solitude. On contract," I replied.

"Astrid did not give Luna a contract. Contracts are rare these days," he reminded me, giving me a glare. He then glanced from the Night Mother before staring back at me.

"I overheard it while in town," I lied.

"You are lying to Cicero!" he growled accusingly. I winced, backing up a step from him. "What is Luna up to?"

I glanced at the Night Mother, whose dead expression offered no advice to me. I looked to Cicero, who was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"We'll discuss it in the morning," I sighed, moving towards the door, only to have Cicero shift to stand in my way.

"Has Luna been violating the Night Mother's coffin?" he asked, voice growing increasingly serious.

"Of course not!" I nearly shouted.

"Then what was Luna doing?"

"I told you, I was paying resp-"

"Nobody has come to pay respects since we have arrived!"

"Cicero, calm do-"

"Where was Luna? She claims to have been on contract but Astrid never gave her one!"

"The Night Mother told me!"

Cicero didn't respond, lapsing into silence when I all but screamed at him. I gave him a glare, running a hand through my hair again and twirling the ends between my fingers.

"What?"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"The Night Mother told me to go to Riften and talk with Maven Black-Briar," I replied, my voice lowering and becoming gentler in contrast to the screaming just a moment before. "She also told me to tell you that darkness rises when silence dies."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Blame my friend, he got me addicted to Borderlands. I also feel like this chapter is kind of slow and eventless, but hopefully I can get some throat-slitting action in the next one.  
**

* * *

Cicero stared at me in disbelief. I stood still, unsure of exactly how this mad fool would react. Before I could move, he had me in his arms, twirling me around as he laughed insanely.

"The words! The Binding Words! Written in the Keeping Tomes! The signal so that Cicero would know!" he cried out happily. I was quickly becoming dizzy. "She's back! Our Lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you!"

"What is Sithis name is going on here!?" Astrid's voice boomed as she burst through the door. "What is all this shouting for?"

"The Night Mother has spoken!" he chirped, ceasing his twirling and releasing his hold on me. I awkward stumbled into I smacked into a wall. I gripped it and waited until the world stopped spinning. "The silence has been broken, the Listener has been chosen!"

I noticed Cicero beginning to twirl and dance again, and Astrid's form growing bigger as she approached me.

"I heard Cicero screaming, so I knew he returned. I heard your voice too, and with how on edge Cicero has been lately, I was afraid he snapped," she told me in a hushed tone so that Cicero wouldn't overhear. Her eyes were worried and confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied equally as hushed. I glanced at Cicero. "He's correct, you know. The Night Mother said that I'm the one."

"Tell me what happened."

I spilled the whole story. Astrid's eyes grew wider and wider as I told her about the flower-arranging, the contract in Riften, the returning, Cicero and mine's argument and finally her arrival. I heard her mutter "By Sithis" before turning away from me to stare at the fool. After a moment's pause, she looked at me.

"Well…what did the Night Mother tell you?" Astrid asked, turning towards me.

"Journey to Volunruund. Speak to Amaund Motierre," I repeated my Matron's words. "Should I head there?"

Astrid looked conflicted, but slowly shook her head no. She scowled before giving an annoyed glare.

"No…no!" she said, turning to stare at us both. "I am the leader here. I accept and give out the contracts to you. Luna became lucky with Maven Black-Briar, and it was only real because she constantly calls on us. There is no Amaund Motierre in Volunruund, so forget about it and wait until I find another contract to give out to the family. Are we clear?"

"Yes mistress," Cicero and I both replied in unison. She gave us a suspicious look before turning on her heel and leaving.

I looked at Cicero, who once again seemed lost in thought. His expression was so…depressed and curious. All the silent conversations, the mumbles, and the time he spent with the Night Mother. It was obvious.

"You wanted to be Listener, didn't you?" I accused more than asked.

"What leads Luna to believe that?" Cicero chuckled, grinning insanely at me.

"The silent conversations with Mother. Her lack of responses," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh. Well…Yes. I did. I did indeed," he said, dropping the grin and looking almost…depressed. "But the Night Mother picked Luna, and Cicero knows she picked Luna for good reason."

I nodded slowly.

"So do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"To where?"

"Volunruund."

Cicero gave me a grin and a small, demented chuckle.

"Oh, Luna. Didn't Astrid tell us to forget about it?"

"Yes," I replied with a small smile before turning serious. "Cicero, look around this Sanctuary. We're not the Dark Brotherhood anymore. It's like…it's like we're…a…shop. We're selling weapons and potions to make ends meet because there are no contracts! If I really am the Listener, and if there really is some man hanging out in Volunruund, then I need to go there. This is a chance for us to rebuild the Brotherhood."

Cicero gave me a serious look back, nodding understandably. He suddenly turned happy and cheerfully again, linking our arms together.

"To Volunruund then, my Listener!" he chirped. I flinched at the title, but shrugged it off and exited the Sanctuary with him.

* * *

I brushed some spider webs aside. Volunruund turned out to be some sort of underground tomb, filled to the brim with dust, the dead and various insects that decided to make the place their new home. It took four hours of riding behind Cicero on Shadowmere, half-awkwardly pressed against the jester as he cheerfully hummed. Was he always in such a good mood? I looked around cautiously, just waiting for one of the undead to spring up and attack.

Cicero grabbed my arm, pointing to an open door. I brought my attention to it, seeing a man walk past the door, speaking aloud.

"Maven said that the woman from the Brotherhood told her that they fixed the problems with the communication," he was complaining.

"Sir, you performed it not three days ago, take in the traveling time," another voice replied.

Cicero looked at me, raising an eyebrow, and I nodded, brushing past him as I pulled my hood up and walked into the room. The second I entered, the two men turned their attention to me. One was in armor, the other dressed in fancy robes. The one in robes took a glance at my black and red armor before giving the jester a curious look.

"Are you the child to prayed to the Night Mother?" I asked, tilting my head as I took in the Breton's appearance. He was examining me nervously, but he seemed relieved at my words.

"I am," he said a bit confidently. I nodded, encouraging him to tell me his contract. "I have a big job I need done, and I need it done correctly. If you execute this right, you will walk away with a beautiful sum of gold and I will be reaping in the rewards."

"Very interesting," I commented smoothly, trying to mimic's Astrid's constantly calm and seemingly uninterested style of speech. "Go on."

"I need you to assassinate several people," Amaund continued. "Rexus!"

The armored man stepped forward and handed Amaund a letter and a jeweled amulet.

"This is to be given to the leader of the Brotherhood," he told me, handing me the letter. I accepted it. "And this amulet is for any and all expenses. For final payment, come find me in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun."

He handed me the amulet, which I studied closely before looking up at him.

"So begins a contract bound in blood," I told him with a sly smile as I handed Cicero the items to carry for me. Amaund returned with a huge grin as I turned on my heel and exited, my surprisingly silent fool following me. The jester burst into amused laughter the second we exited the tomb.

"Oh, Listener! The Brotherhood will no longer be a shop, but the headquarters for the assassins!" he laughed. I smiled before turning to Shadowmer. The demonic animals neighed happily and pressed him nose into my hand. I reached into his saddlebag and fed him a carrot. While he ate happily, I turned to Cicero and gasped in horror. He had opened the letter and was reading it. "Cicero! That's for Astrid!"

I reached for it, and Cicero scowled, holding it above my head.

"He said it was for the leader of the Brotherhood! The Listener is the leader, and you are the Listener so you are the leader!" he argued. I sighed, closing my head and cracking my neck.

"Cicero, just give me the damn letter."

He handed it to me, and I glanced over it.

_Most esteemed overseer,_

_As was already communicated to your subordinate, I wish to hire your organization for some delicate ambassadorial work. All of this, of course, would culminate in a historic meeting with the Emperor himself._

_In order to secure an audience with the Emperor, some secondary meetings must first take place. They have been outlined below._

_1.) You must attend the upcoming wedding at the Temple of the Divines in Solitude. The bride must be given a gift she will never forget, one that will get all of Solitude to talking and which will, undoubtedly, reach the ears of the Emperor himself._

_2.) A certain high-ranking military officer, permanently stationed in Skyrim, is responsible for securing the Emperor's safety should he choose to schedule a visit. When this officer learns of the Emperor's journey, he will begin the necessary security arrangements. You must learn this officer's plans, and meet with his people, to ensure appropriate security for your eventual audience with the Emperor._

_3.) Several months ago, the Emperor planned a visit to Skyrim that was canceled unexpectedly. In that time, a world renowned chef was contacted, and brought to Skyrim in order to prepare a lavish meal. That chef remains in Skyrim on retainer. Take his place._

_When the final part of our arrangement has been carried out - that is, when you have secured an audience with the Emperor himself, and brought such business to a close – come to me for final payment._

_Most sincerely,_

_A friend_

I looked at Cicero, who grinned madly at me.

"The Brotherhood is going to kill the Emperor," I spoke softly aloud, mostly to myself. He grinned bigger and gave a mad laugh. I held up the amulet, examining it. "How much you think this is worth?"

Cicero shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps the Listener should get it appraised?" he suggested.

"I will after we tell the others," I promised him, skimming over the letter again. "This is such a big contract…it would be selfish for us to carry this out ourselves. Our brothers and sisters haven't killed in such a long time, I'm sure they'd be eager to assist with this."

Cicero nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Cicero and I walked into the main room, nobody paid much attention. Arnbjorn was pounding away at a new shield with Astrid tanning some leather for him as Veezara basked in the warm of the blacksmithing fire. Gabriella and Babette were playing with Liz. The others I couldn't see, but I knew Festus was probably reading and Nazir cooking.

"We found a contract!" I announced, trying to sound cheerful. Everybody immediately snapped their attention to us. I glanced at Babette, who was giving me wide eyes. "Could you get Nazir and Festus for me?"

She nodded, and the unchild scrambled to her feet to run for them. Astrid gave me a curious look before narrowing her eyes.

"You went to Volunruund," she accused. I nodded in response. "I told you to not go. I should remove you from the Brotherhood for disobeying me! My word is law!"

"You expected me to pass up on a potential contract just because it didn't come from you?" I accused back. She looked surprised for a moment before giving me a hateful look. Cicero seemed pleased at my assertiveness, but didn't say anything. "Astrid, look around us. We're not making money from contracts anymore. Gabriella and Babette sell potions and poisons, and your husband is selling weapons. This is a shop, this isn't the guild for assassins anymore. I know you're mad that I disobeyed you, but you should be thankful that I did. I began a contract, and this is something major. Something so big, that we can all take a part in this. This contract could even bring the Brotherhood back to its former glory."

Astrid went from hateful to very interested. She motioned for me to go on, and I handed her the jeweled amulet and the letter.

"So that Amaund Motierre…he wants us to assassinate the Emperor," she said slowly, beginning to sound very pleased. Everybody gave her a baffled look as she began to examine the amulet. "I've never seen something like this before."

"Maybe Delvin knows something," Babette suggested. Astrid nodded.

"Yes. Delvin can identify and give us a price for it," she agreed, turning to me. "Luna, take the amulet to Delvin in the Ragged Flagon to see if he can price it for us. If he's willing to buy it, sell it."

"Ragged Flagon?" I repeated. "That's in Riften."

"Yes, it is," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"No," I lied, sighing lightly.

"Meanwhile, I'm going to read over this letter and decide who gets what contracts," she announced, looking over the letter's contents again as she turned and walked towards her room.

"Can I come with you to Riften?" Gabriella spoke up to me. "I'm good friends with some of the ladies in the Thieves Guild. It's been a while since I dropped by for a visit."

"Of course," I agreed hastily. The dark elf grinned widely as we exited the Sanctuary together.

I followed Gabriella to the entrance of the Ragged Flagon. To our surprise, Lydia was leaning against the wall, staring at the door. Noticing us, she stood up straight and gave me a warm smile.

"You're Byrnjolf's friend," she observed, looking a tad relieved.

"And you're the Mrs. Dragonborn now," I teased lightly. Lydia's smile turned a bit warmer. "Where's Gjak?"

Her stressed-out look returned as she quickly frowned and tensed up.

"We were asked to go get some friend of a woman he needs information from," she explained, voice cracking.

"Is he part of the Guild?" Gabriella asked.

"No, he's one of the crazies that live down there," Lydia replied. The more she spoke, the more stress and panic she seemed to show.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" I asked, moving towards her and putting hands on her shoulders. She shook her head no.

"The Thalmor are also looking for the man," she choked, eyes watering some. "Gjak told me to stay outside because he didn't want me to get hurt. He said he'd be back soon, but that was hours ago."

"We need to speak with the Guild, but I'll keep an eye out for him," I promised. She nodded and hugged me.

"Be careful," she warned. I smiled at her, and Gabriella and I entered the Ratway.

We surprisingly went past the Thalmor with no problem. Apparently, they saw us as no threat to their search, and we reached the Guild quickly. I winced as Gabriella's shrill shriek of joy was accompanied by that of a blonde Imperial. The two ran for each other and hugged, excited chatter too quick for my understanding. The other thieves present, mostly male, had winced at the shrieks too.

Gabriella finally separated herself to motion for me to come over and introduced me to Vex. She gave a forced smile to me, and I gave an awkward, half-smile back.

"Where's Delvin?" I asked. Vex motioned to a bald man drinking mead a table before hooking her arm in Gabriella's and walking off.

I strolled over to the man and sat down across from him. He looked exhausted and cranky, but smiled at my approach.

"We don't get visits from many pretty ladies here," he chuckled, his voice a heavy accent.

"Astrid wonders if you can appraise this," I replied, giving a small smile back as I pulled out the item and pushed it towards him. "A client wants to pay with this."

Delvin put the mead cup down and picked up the amulet. His eyes grew wide as he examined the jeweled amulet.

"I don't know how you got this, but this is certainly a once of a kind amulet, given only to the members of the Elder Council," he murmured, a giant grin growing on his face. "After all the bad luck and events, nice to finally see something so beautiful and valuable come into my possession."

"What's been happening?" I wondered. Delvin sighed.

"We got a bunch of Thalmor running around the Ratway, and our newest recruit tried to kill the Guildmaster while they were out on a job together," he sighed. "Not to mention this curse."

"There is no curse, you old skeever!" Vex yelled, overhearing the conversation.

"I'm tellin ya, Vex, somebody's piss-drunk mad at us!" he shouted back. Vex shot him a glare. Delvin glared back before turning his attention back to me.

"So will you buy the amulet?" I asked, interrupting the argument. Delvin turned his attention back to me, smiling as his eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "Oh yes I will." He took out a piece of paper and scrawled words over it as he spoke. "This is a letter of credit for Astrid, as per our standard arrangement. And tell her to come over for a drink, to catch up."

"I will," I assured him, accepting the paper he handed me before turning to Gabriella. "Gabs, I'm going to get a room at the inn."

"I'll be there later," she replied cheerfully before giggling at something Vex whispered to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**Yeah, I'm really sorry this took forever. D:  
**

* * *

Astrid's eyes narrowed before she had a relaxed expression. Smiling, she looked up from the paper. Her eyes were sparkling with delight.

"As most of you already know, we have plans to assassinate the Emperor. I've went through the letter and divided up the contracts. Festus, you and Veezara are going to a wedding. The Emperor's cousin, Victoria Vicci's to be exact. You two are to assassinate her, but to earn a little bonus, let's try to kill her during the ceremony. If you can, go ahead and take out her husband to be as well. You know, let the people know that the Dark Brotherhood is rising," Astrid began before handing Festus a paper. He opened it and Veezara looked over his shoulder. "Gabriella, you and Babette will pay a visit to Commander Maro's family. The letter states that he wants the son, Gaius Maro, dead and to plant a letter implicating him in the plot against the Emperor. Again, make it public. Let everybody know the Dark Brotherhood is back."

Gabs grinned as Babette took the paper.

"Finally," Babette commented, examining, smiling and bouncing childishly. "It's been almost five years since I've had the chance to kill."

"I can work the charms, and you can do the throat ripping," Gabriella suggested, which Babette agreed too.

"Nazir will go and kill this world renown chef that was supposed to prepare a lavish meal for the Emperor before his previous trip was cancelled. Unfortunately…I do not know who he is, so you'll be doing some investigating. Luna will come with you, because afterwards, she will take the chef's place," Astrid finished.

"Why am I taking place of the chef?" I questioned. Astrid smiled.

"You brought us this contract, my dear. It's only fair that you get the honor of killing the Emperor himself," she replied.

Cicero danced in place before clinging to Astrid's arm.

"What will Cicero do?" he asked, eagerly tugging. She pried her hand away roughly, giving him a glare.

"You will stay here and care for the Night Mother, you fool!" she hissed before turning to her husband. "As for you, my love, I overheard a woman talking about her desire to contact the Dark Brotherhood in scorn for an ex-lover in the Companions. I figured you and I could do it together."

Arnbjorn went hmp in satisfaction as Cicero gave us all a heartbroken stare. I felt bad for the fool, the perhaps most bloodthirsty of us all forced to stay behind and play the guy who held down the fort while the others kicked ass. I could have sown that the jester's hat even seem to droop a tad in depression.

Everybody disbanded, memorizing the details of their contracts and chatting excitedly about how they planned to carry out their dark deed. Cicero stayed standing in the middle and I walked up to him.

"You can come with me when I impersonate the chef," I offered, giving him a smile. Cicero gave a small smile back.

"Listener is so nice to Cicero, but Astrid is right…Mother needs tending," he mumbled as he sulked off. I watched him disappear before I turned and walked to Astrid.

"Astrid…since I really cannot perform my contract until the wedding, and that itself isn't for another month, do you mind if I go to Whiterun? I'll return after the wedding," I asked. Astrid smiled and nodded.

* * *

Two days later, I found myself stepping into the Jorvaskrr kitchen, dressed in a normal light green dress with my bow and arrow on my back. My Dark Brotherhood armor was at the bottom of my clothe bag, my dagger, two books and another dress along with various alchemy ingredients I collected for Babette hiding it from plain sight. I thought about keeping it in Shadowmere's saddlebag, but at the last moment decided against it. The stable keeper looked like a shift character. Sera squealed the second she noticed me, wiping her hands on her apron before running to hug me. I let my bag drop to the ground and wrapped my arms around her to squeezed her back. She finally let go, and she smiled big.

"You're here! Oh, I already sent a letter telling you the news, did you get it? Is that why you're visiting?" Sera asked.

"I didn't get any letter," I admitted. "What news?"

"Sera, your food," Tilma gently reminded her. I suddenly noticed the frail elder in the corner, sitting by the cooking pot on the fire. Sera rushed over to tend to it as she continued.

"You remember in one of your letters, how you met the Dragonborn?" Sera asked. I nodded, and her eyes sparkled. "Word's going around that his wife is expecting a little one. She's currently staying in Dragonsreach while the Dragonborn is out, but he sends letters over four times a week. Can you imagine if the child were to inherit the thu'um?"

"Would bring a new meaning to the terms blood curling scream," I commented. Sera giggled, and Tilma smiled.

"I remember when Vilkas and Farkas were just pups. They were the most adorable little ones," she recalled.

"When I finish cooking, would you like to go do something?" Sera asked me.

"It's pretty late, we could collect Farengar and get some dinner at the Bannered Mare?" I suggested. Sera nodded in agreement.

After she finished, she hung her apron up and I grabbed my bag. We went to Dragonsreach, where I put my bag in the guest room Sera got for me.

"Sweetheart, you work too much," I could hear Sera telling her husband.

"I know, my love, but Dragonstones don't translate themselves. Then I need to prepare some potions for the Jarl, enchant those weapons, and do some research on those dragon scales the Dragonborn brought me. "

I walked in just in time to see them exchange a smooch.

"I'll bring you some food," she told him, patting his cheek.

"If you don't mind, could you stop by the shop and get me more potion ingredients from Arcadia?"

"I have some potion ingredients in my bag if you want to steal a few," I offered. I wasn't too worried if my brother-in-law took a few. I could gather more for Babette on my way home and the ingredients were at the top of my belongings to prevent them from being crushed and deformed.

"That's very generous, thank you," he told me, and I smiled. Sera and I linked arms before we walked down the steps and into the Bannered Mare.

"What do you want to eat? I have a tab here, so don't worry about paying," Sera told me. I bit my lip as I thought about what I wanted. "Can I go ahead and get some horker meat, baked potatoes and a boiled cream treat with a bottle of mead? I'll bring the plate back later, it's for my husband."

"Not a problem, honey," the innkeeper, Hulda, replied. "That man is going to work himself to death, gods know that's probably why my late husband passed. He was a good, hardworking man. I think of him every day."

"I'm sorry," Sera replied sincerely as Hulda got her the food. "You go ahead and eat, I'll be back in a moment."

Sera took the plate and left the inn.

"I think I'll have some baked potatoes and maybe cooked beef?" I told Hulda, unsure of myself. She smiled and nodded before getting my food from the Redguard cook. I accepted my food before turning to find a place to sit. I found a place next to the door, to assure that Sera would find me quickly. I had just finished the meat and was about to eat my potatoes when the door opened, and a man walked in, looking around before noticing me. He came straight towards me, pulling out a letter.

"I got a letter from you," he said, handing me the paper. I accepted it and quickly grabbed a few coins to put into his hand. He smiled before looking around the inn and walking up to two more people. I examined the letter before opening it.

_Luna,_

_Something terrible concerning the damn jester has happened. Return immediately._

_~Astrid_

I felt my heart pound heavily. Something happened to Cicero? Was he hurt? Did he run away again? I grabbed my baked potato my hand before walking out of the inn and rushing up to Dragonsreach, at the same time eating.

Opening the door to the Jarl's home, I walked up the stairs towards the court mage's study to find my sister standing there, talking in hushed tones to her husband.

"There's an emergency back at the store in Falkreath concerning Cicero. I need to go home right away," I told her. Sera looked hurt. Really hurt. She motioned for Farengar to not say anything and grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk first," she told me. I slowly nodded as she lead me to my guest room. My heart stopped when I noticed my assassin's armor laid out on the bed.

"You went through my things," I observed.

"You lied to me," Sera choked. I could see some tears beginning to fall. "You told me that you and Cicero ran a store. You're part of the Dark Brotherhood."

"What makes you say that?" I challenged, my heart just breaking at how disappointed and depressed she sounded.

Sera motioned to the armor.

"That's Dark Brotherhood armor. Farengar confirmed it, and he's seen several before. Just…why would you lie to me about something like that?"

I sighed and looked at Sera. She had small tear trails rolling down her cheeks. I held my arms out, and she slowly walked towards me. My hand patted her cheek and wiped tears away.

"Sera…I had no clue Cicero was part of the Dark Brotherhood until we left you in Whiterun. And you really think I would openly tell you that I'm part an assassin guild?"

"I just…Luna we tell each other everything…" Sera mumbled, fiddling with the end of her braid.

"I need to go. Sera, listen to me. Please…tell nobody. You nor Farengar can tell a soul that I'm part of the Brotherhood. I swear I will answer any and all questions, but for now, there is a problem that I need to go fix now," I pleaded.

Sera sniffed, wiping her nose, but she smiled some.

"I won't tell. Twin promise. But you have to come back immediately, and we need to talk about this whole thing…I just don't know if I'm okay with this whole thing, but I get it. Go save your jester."

I gave a small Look when she called him my jester, but I thanked her and kissed her cheek before changing and riding off on Shadowmere.

I knew I should have just kept my armor in Shadowmere's saddlebags.

* * *

Astrid was heavily pacing the living room when I arrived early that morning, clutching a steel dagger in her hand. She gave me a look mixed with fury and concern, pausing in her pace to look at me. Gabriella was sitting on the steps near her while Babette was carrying a bucket of water to a back room.

"Cicero's gone too far this time," she announced, her voice struggling to keep level.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I wondered.

"He's fine! But he harmed two members of our family!" she snapped, stabbing the all with her dagger and choking on a small cry. "He nearly killed Veezara and got my husband with his damn butcher knife. Arnbjorn ran after him. I thought he'd return with that damn fool's corpse within the hour, but when he didn't return nearly half a day letter, I wrote to you. You know more about Cicero than any of us, where would he go?"

"I-I-I don't know," I admitted, scratching the back of my neck.

"Where did you two live before you came here?" Gabriella asked.

"We lived in Dawnstar," I told them, looking back and forth. "You don't think he'd return, do you?"

"Go there now. Find my husband," Astrid ordered. I could hear her voice wavering dangerously as she tried not to try.

"What about Cicero?" I asked.

"Kill the fool. He's gone too far," she hissed. "He's caused drama, suffering, is annoying and has now assaulted two members of our family."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I noticed Babette shake her head no to me slightly. I took the hint and closed my mouth, just nodding before moving further inside of the sanctuary.

"Maybe he has something in a journal. He was always writing our entire journey here. Might have written something down."

Astrid nodded, waving me off before I went into Cicero's room. I took notice of the Night Mother, and I gave a small bow of respect before I continued further and saw his journals sprawled out across the room. I sighed and picked one up, flipping through it, looking for the words Dawnstar anywhere. Seeing none, I did the same for two more before I finally saw Dawnstar scrawled in Cicero's messy handwriting.

**_22nd of Evening Star, 4E 200_**_  
Sick sick sick of the rocking tossing rolling throwing upon the gray gray waves!_

_I've been reading of Skyrim, of the good days, the old days, of the Old Ways. There was another Sanctuary once. A Dawnstar Sanctuary. Good, ancient and strong. Blessed by Sithis. Cicero will go there! No need of Astrid!_

_The Mother and I will settle, and she will speak to me, finally, and we will build the Old Ways anew, together._

**_23rd of Evening Star, 4E 200_**_  
The passphrase is mine! I have found it, in a letter ancient as the Sanctuary itself._

_The Black Door will ask - "What is life's greatest illusion?"_

_I am to answer - "Innocence, my brother."_

_Finally, a space, a place, to call my own! A joker's retreat for the Fool of Hearts!_

I clutched the journal in my arms before grabbing my bag, stuffing it in there and leaving his room.

"I think he did go to Dawnstar. There's an old sanctuary there, I found the passcode," I told Astrid. She seemed a bit more calm with this information and waved me off.

"Find my husband. Please. And end that miserable fool's life."

* * *

Dawnstar. Oh how I hated that freezing hell.

It was snowing lightly when I made my way to the door Cicero had always disappeared too. I noticed Captain Wayfinder's crew hanging out at the docks, and I pulled my hood over my head to prevent my old hometown from recognizing my face. My heels dug into Shadowmere, and he snickered before trotting further along.

I heard a wheezing and saw Arnbjorn's frame against the door. I dismounted Shadowmere and ran to him.

"Should have known Astrid would have sent you," he grumbled, clutching his wound.

"You're hurt. Take Shadowmere and return home, your wife wants me to get Cicero," I told him. He grunted a protest.

"Ugh…doubt I'd be much help anyway. I got him good though," he chuckled. "Just follow the blood."

I helped Arnbjorn stand and mount Shadowmere.

"Don't ride him too hard, I rushed him getting here," I warned Arnbjorn. He nodded and ushered the horse to do a slow trot to Falkreath.

"What…is life's…greatest…illusion…?"

"Innocence, my brother."

"Welcome…home."

I entered the Sanctuary.

"Listener? Is that you? Oh I knew you'd come!" I heard his voice cry out.

"Cicero? Where are you?" I replied, looking around as I stepped further in, carefully waiting for a trap.

"Oh Listener! Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero! Oh but this isn't at all what Mother would want!"

"Cicero, it's time to-" I cut myself off when a ghost went for the attack. I quickly pulled out my dagger and killed it in one hit before turning and stabbed another one multiple times.

I sighed and began to make my way further into the Sanctuary. I came to a bridge when a large metal bar came out right in front of me, nearly piercing my side.

_"Ouch! Pointy pointy! My home is well defended. I always have been a stickler for details. Get it? "Stick-ler." Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I slay me!"_

"Damn jester," I cursed under my breath before waiting for it to retract before rushing to the other side of the bridge.

I cried out when an arrow hit my arm. A ghost prepared to hit me with another one when I dodged it and slashed at him several times. I moved further into the sanctuary, down the stairs as I slashed my way through ghosts. I soon entered a small living room-like area. After destroying the two ghosts there, I noticed a large hole that lead into an icy cave.

_"Brrr! Chilly! You'll enjoy this. Not an original part of the Sanctuary, per se. Let's call it a "forced addition." Forced by what? Oh, come and see!"_

I slowly stepped into it, making my way inside. I made my way through the tunnel when I came into a clearing. There, I saw the reason behind the forced addition.

Udefrykte.

The frost troll that nearly took my sister's life was standing on a ledge over the clearing. It hadn't noticed me yet. I crouched and examined the area before noticing another tunnel that most likely lead to the jester I was hunting. I've hunted before. I'm sure I could just sneak past the troll. I didn't have the weapons or skill to fight Udefrykte on my own.

I waited for a good time before I slowly began to sneak into the clearing. He still hadn't noticed me. I held my breath. I just had to get past the clearing.

Crunch.

I froze when Udefrykte snapped his position to stare at me. My life seemingly flashed before my eyes when the creature lunged for me. I stood normally and made a dash towards the tunnel, praying that it was too small for the troll.

But it wasn't, and even if it wasn't, Udefrykte managed to hit my side, slamming me into a wall of the clearing. I felt dizzy and stayed motionless before attempting to stand up when the troll hit me several more times. I rolled over, breathing heavily. I think I broke something, but I still attempted to stand to run when my knee gave out. Udefrkyte hit me once more, sending me flying a few feet. I was beginning to black out. My eyes closed, blood pounding in my ears. The irony. I scolded Sera for the longest time on the stupidity of fighting this troll and now it was going to be my death.

But before I blacked out, I'm quite sure that I heard Cicero's insane laughter and Udefrkyte's dying howls.


End file.
